The Student of the Battousai
by Gammer
Summary: (Finished) Inuyasha is a young sword student who despratly wants to be a master swordsman. He wants Kenshin to train him, but he refuses. When the two meet again on a boat they fight side by side will this form a bond?
1. Default Chapter

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Clang! Was the sound heard throughout the fighting ring in a temple, secluded in the mountains of Japan. A young boy with black hair, and red robes had his sword overhead in an overhead block. His opponent, another boy his age, with brown, and black robes, and hair in a long ponytail, they were fierce rivals as far back as anyone in the temple could remember.  
  
"Good, good," an old man said who was watching the two, who were blindfolded. The two straightened out, and bowed.  
  
"Thank you master Totosai," they both said politely. The two went back in their stances. The one in the red robes stayed in his defensive stance, while the ponytail one charged blindly. The other one heard his yelled, and blocked with a strong mid-block. Then he countered with a strong slash. The swords they were using were rarely sharpened, so the worst they could do was a small cut. But it was enough for the ponytail one to rethink his attacks.  
  
"Excellent block, Inuyasha, Kouga when your blind you cannot just blindly attack, you must first see the whole battle field in your mind's eye, then anticipate where your opponent is," Totosai said.  
  
"Of course, the kid is always right," Kouga mumbled. Inuyasha just growled. Sure he was a year younger than Kouga, but had no right to call him that.  
  
"Just because I do something right, unlike some people doesn't make me always right," Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Alright boys one more round!" Totosai said. The two got in their defensive stances and tried to sense each other's next move, which was hard for them since they were only 12 years old.  
  
'Knowing Kouga, he'll probably attack on the left with a swing to my ribs. But then again he might just go for my chest for a quick win, where should I guard?" Inuyasha wondered. Kouga yelled and charged. Inuyasha listened to his bare feet hit the stone slabs that made up the temple. He listened to cry to see if it had charged direction.  
  
"Here's something to remember kid!!!" he yelled.  
  
'Straight ahead!' Inuyasha figured out. Kouga extended his sword towards Inuyasha who back flipped away. As soon as he felt, his feet touch the floor he went in for a charge. He extended his sword, and felt it make contact with Kouga's chest, he had won.  
  
"The winner Inuyasha!" Totosai declared. The two took off their blindfolds, and faced the head master. "Now bow," Totosai ordered. As much as they hated to do it, they bowed, but it was short one, a sign of little respect of each other. Kouga just sheathed his sword, and walked off to bed.  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Too bad he didn't even get to hear the good news," Totosai sighed.  
  
"What good news?" Inuyasha asked, as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"The master swordsmen, Kenshin Himura, is coming for a visit," Totosai said.  
  
"Whoa you mean the Kenshin Himura that came to this very school, and later became a Battousai?" Inuyasha asked. Totosai nodded.  
  
"The same one." As good as the news was, Inuyasha was a little disappointed. It was a rule that once a student became 13, and no master had taken him as his student then, he would get kicked out of the temple, and become a farmer. And that wasn't the only thing. His birthday was in two weeks, and it didn't end there. Even though Kenshin Himura was a very well known swordsman, he had only picked one student from this temple, and it was said that he had died in a battle. And ever since then, he had never picked another one. Inuyasha would never realize his dream to become a strong, and powerful swordsman at this rate. The only reason he ever came now was just to see how well the children were doing. Inuyasha sighed. Totosai sensed his problem.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Kenshin will pick someone, possibly even you." Inuyasha just scoffed.  
  
"Are you kidding he'd never pick me."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you are one of the fastest, and strongest student I ever had. You could even be a demon," Totosai joked, but that didn't make the young student feel any better. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just fight your best at the test next week."  
  
'That's it!' There was a way! If he fought well enough to impress Kenshin then maybe he would become his pupil after all! "Thank you master!" Inuyasha said, and ran off, but bowed when he got to the doorway.  
  
"Kids today," Totosai said. As Inuyasha went back, his room he met up with his friend Sango. She had come to the temple when she was five years old, and made friends with Inuyasha at six. She had known about the fierce rivalry between Kouga, and Inuyasha, but never knew why, she had also known about his bout with Kouga tonight.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Not too bad, I kicked his ass if that's what you're asking."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Did you hear the good news?"  
  
"What good news ?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura is coming to the temple next week to watch the test."  
  
"You know you shouldn't get your hopes up, you know he never picks anyone."  
  
"I know, but I at least want to try, I'm not gonna leave here without knowing that did everything I could to become a swordsman."  
  
"You were always the stubborn one," Sango said, then she felt something on her butt. She growled. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" she shouted, and slapped him to the ground. A young man was on the ground, he had black hair, and a short ponytail, he liked fighting with staffs, and he even said that if he didn't make as a swordsman, he become a monk, but he was the biggest pervert in the whole temple, his name Miroku.  
  
"You know you'll never change," Inuyasha said. He had known Miroku ever since he first came to the temple. And he had always had an interest in girls especially Sango.  
  
"It was worth the pain," he said ignoring the throbbing on his cheek.  
  
"Well see you guys later," Inuyasha said and ran to his room. His room was a normal sized bedroom. A desk, a bed, and the rest of the space was his to fill up. He placed his sword on top of desk, and took a quick nap. He had a dream. He was on a ship with his sword in hands, fighting side by side with Kenshin Himura. The ship was being taken over by pirates. He saw Kenshin's fast attacks, and his many techniques. Inuyasha slashed his way towards the leader who was a big man with green robes, an eye patch and a large ax coming towards him. He woke from his dream, hoping, and praying that one day it would come true.  
  
'I will become a swordsman, I have to be,' he thought. He had to be different, he had to get justice. Bandits who demanded money had destroyed his whole village because the poor villagers refused to pay him. He and his brother were only survivors. It had happened when he was five, and his brother was eight. He had taken care of him. They even went to the temple together, but one day he just disappeared without a trace. He was the only family Inuyasha had. Before his village was destroyed, his whole family had been farmers. He had always thought that was boring, and no fun. So sometimes, he would sneak away, and watch the local swordsman give demonstrations, he even listen to there many adventure stories, and the battles they had been in. That was only real memory he had of his old home. The temple was home now. He had made it far when it came to ranking. He was now in class B. He had to get better, he had become an apprentice. He grabbed his sword and walked out of his room. It was late at night when Inuyasha walked into the battle room. This would be where he would show his skills to Kenshin. This was his last chance to become a swordsman. He practiced all of the attacks, defensive maneuvers, and stances. He went all over all the forms and finishing blows, he knew. Being only a student at the temple, they had never fully shown finishing blows. In every level there was only one, Totosai said that once they had become apprentices then they would learn much more, the temple was only just a starting point, the base of their learning. Once he had gone over everything, he knew he sheathed his sword, and started to walk out when.  
  
"I knew you'd be coming here," a cocky voice said, it was Kouga!  
  
"Kouga! What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
"Same as you, adding in extra training," Kouga smirked. Inuyasha didn't trust him or his story.  
  
"Why are you really here?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Let's just a little insurance is in order," Kouga said simply. Inuyasha thought for a while then figured it out as soon as Kouga drew his sword.  
  
"You're here to make me too weak for the test," Inuyasha realized. "To increase your chances."  
  
"Exactly, kid," Kouga smirked. Inuyasha drew his own sword. There was no witness, or masters to stop them, or rules, it was just a normal fight.  
  
"Bring it on," Inuyasha said simply. Kouga charged, he started the fight with a downward blow. Inuyasha jumped back, and pushed off for a strong thrust. Kouga turned to the left, and jabbed Inuyasha with the handle of his sword. Inuyasha jumped back, holding his chest. Kouga saw this and charged. He extended the sword towards Inuyasha's sword. The young student quickly parried, and jabbed Kouga's face. The older student growled and charged. Inuyasha jumped over him, and slashed his back. Kouga turned around slashed his cheek. The two glared at each other and charged. Their swords locked together as they tried to push each other back. Both weren't budging, their sense of balance stronger than any else in the temple. Kouga turned his sword to the left taking Inuyasha's sword with his. Inuyasha leaned forward because of it, and Kouga roundhouse kicked him across his face. Kouga jumped and brought down his sword. Inuyasha jumped back and put his sword to Kouga's neck.  
  
"Give up Kouga, I always was better than you," Inuyasha said. Kouga growled, and thrusted forward with his sword, stabbing Inuyasha's arm. The younger student dropped his sword, and held his arm in pain.  
  
"Now who's better," Kouga smirked as he looked at Inuyasha holding his arm. His hand was now had blood all it. Some dripped from his fingers, forming a small pool of blood. Kouga used this as his advantage he brought down his sword toward his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped to the side. His only option now was the defensive. Kouga just kept on swinging his sword with mad speed. Inuyasha kept dodging in as many directions as he could. His footwork was always one of his strengths. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was so focused on dodging Kouga's attacks that he didn't realize that he was heading towards a wall. Once he hit it, he realized his mistake.  
  
"Game over kid," Kouga said, and raised his sword. Inuyasha looked around for a way out of this. He saw his sword behind Kouga, and it was in the middle of the floor.  
  
'Perfect!' Inuyasha thought. Kouga brought down his sword, but the young student jumped to the side and rolled towards his sword. As he picked it up pain shot through his arm, but he had to fight it in order to survive this. As soon as he had fully picked it up, he sheathed it. Kouga was taken a back for a second.  
  
"What are you doing, do you yield?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yielding is for cowards, I'll never yield to you Kouga!" Inuyasha spat, and got in a back stance, with his hand over the base of his sword. Kouga charged ready for a final attack. Inuyasha stayed in stance, and waited for Kouga to be three inches away. As soon as he was, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and slashed Kouga multiple times, but it was so fast it looked like one blow. Inuyasha straightened out, and sheathed his sword.  
  
"I win Kouga," he said simply, and walked out, and Kouga fell over, knocked out. Inuyasha stumbled out of the room. Since he had used up most of his energy in the fight, and his extra training before he was beat. He only hoped that Kouga would wake up before the night was over. He took of his robes and fell into his bed, letting sleep come.  
  
AN: well there, you go first chapter up. I think I may change the title. And sorry if Inuyasha was OOC, but it was just appropriate for this fic. Can Inuyasha impress Kenshin when he comes? Can he realize his dream in becoming a master swordsman like him? Will he be sent to the country to become a farmer, the answer to these questions in the next chapter, see ya then. 


	2. The Test

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been a week since Inuyasha's fight with Kouga. He had been in the hospital wing all week. The good news was no one had traced it to him, not yet anyway, but the bad news was he was up and ready for the test tomorrow. Inuyasha got out of bed, and put on his normal robes. He went towards the hall where they usually ate for breakfast; he met up with Miroku along the way.  
  
"How's it going Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"It's been fine, haven't seen Kouga in a while, and Kenshin Himura is coming today," Inuyasha said trying to hide his excitement.  
  
"The Kenshin Himura!" Miroku practically yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought Sango was supposed to tell you."  
  
"She didn't say a word about it."  
  
"Anyway he's coming today, and I'm going to fight as hard as I can on that test tomorrow."  
  
"I just hope he picks you."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Your birthday is two days after the test!" Inuyasha sighed and looked down.  
  
"I forgot about that."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll pick you, you're probably just as fast as he is," Miroku said.  
  
"You're right come on." With that, Inuyasha jogged down the corridor, and turned the corner, but he bumped into a person that made his blood boil.  
  
"Hello there, kid."  
  
"You!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Just so you know, our little bout last week was just a preview for our match at the test," Kouga said slyly.  
  
"What I'm paired up with you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I put in a request in to master Totosai." "Fine, just do be too embarrassed when I kick your ass two times," Inuyasha said calming down, this is just what he needed to show Kenshin his skills. Both he and Kouga were one of the strongest in the temple. When they fought, it was like watching two real swordsmen fight to the death.  
  
"He'll never pick you kid, and you'll be nothing, but a nobody farmer, with dead crops," Kouga laughed and walked away. Inuyasha growled and punched a wall, leaving a small hole.  
  
"What was that about?" asked a little voice. Inuyasha looked down to find the young Shippou. He was nine years old and one of the youngest students in the temple. He sometimes got on Inuyasha's nerves just for the fun of it. Other times Inuyasha would just yell at him for no particular reason. He sometimes used Shippou as way to get out all his anger.  
  
"Mind your own business Shippou," Inuyasha said and walked to the hall.  
  
"What's his deal?"  
  
"Well, the test is tomorrow, and the famous Kenshin Himura is coming today," Miroku started.  
  
"You mean that swordsman that never picks anyone as his pupil?" Shippou asked. Miroku nodded.  
  
"And Inuyasha is trying desperately to become his student. But Kouga also wants to be his student, so their trying to weaken each other as a way to insure that they get picked," Miroku explained.  
  
"You know one of these days those guys are gonna kill each other."  
  
"But Inuyasha's birthday is two days after the test, so this is last chance in becoming a swordsman."  
  
"That must be tough, I'm glad I'm only nine." Miroku chuckled. "What about you Miroku? Your 12 and pretty soon you'll be kicked out as well, what are you gonna do then?" Shippou asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, if I don't make as a swordsman that's fine with me. What I really want to be is monk, and help people sleep better at night. Not because I'm protecting them from bandits or something like that, but easing their fears, that's what I truly want do with my life."  
  
"You're gonna be the only monk who's a pervert in my opinion," Shippou said and went to breakfast. When the two got to the hall they found Inuyasha sitting in usual spot at his table along with Sango, and another girl named Kagome. She was a year younger than Inuyasha and was a great archer. She was one was of the best. But her rival, Kikyo always seemed to be better than her. She had known Inuyasha since he first came to the temple with his brother, and she helped him when his brother disappeared. Miroku joined them at the table, and started the day with a wondering hand towards Sango's butt, but Sango quickly caught his hand.  
  
"Don't even start," she growled. Inuyasha looked two tables ahead where Kouga was, he just growled at his sight.  
  
"Don't worry it Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully. "You'll make it, I'm sure you will."  
  
"That's not the point. I'm just thinking if I don't make it here, I'll just have to be another boring farmer worrying about when the next rain in coming, and when a drought is on it's way," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Hey, who said you had be a farmer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If it doesn't interest you then don't do it, be something else." Another thing Kagome was known for was helping Inuyasha with his problems.  
  
"You're right, I will be something else," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Alright everyone, silence," Totosai said as he walked in. The hall fell silent as the other masters walked in. Myoga he was a sword teacher along with Totosai, and helped the students basic sword techniques. Kaede was the archer teacher, and a priestess she said that Kagome and Kikyo were one of the best archers the temple had ever seen. The other teachers soon joined the others at the teacher table of the hall.  
  
"It is my pleasure to welcome Kenshin Himura," Myoga said. Then a short man with long red hair, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and purple and white robes walked in. His gentle violet eyes looked around the hall at the many faces of the young students. As he passed Inuyasha's table, his eyes met with Inuyasha's for the first time. They both felt something from each other. Inuyasha felt a sudden shock in his heart, as the master swordsman passed the shock soon went away.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head as Kenshin sat at the master table.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," he said, and went back to his rice. As the day rolled on, Kenshin visited all the classes just to watch. He made it to Inuyasha's intermediate sword techniques class. The temple was like a normal school. Each student had classes throughout the day. The real school part didn't end until 5:00. The first day, students went through all the classes the temple had, then the masters would watch their strengths and weakness. Then the masters would change the schedules accordingly. One class was all learning by the book, Inuyasha especially hated that class he said it was boring. As the class went on, Inuyasha had to go up, for pre- arranged three step sparring with Miroku.  
  
"Ready, and begin!" Totosai said. Miroku attacked with three thrusts. Inuyasha parried two as fast as he could, on the third one; he dodged, and stabbed Miroku's ribs.  
  
'He's fast, that he is, but he lacks focus, his mind is not fully on his opponent, that might be his downfall in battle,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Alright, excellent Inuyasha, and Miroku excellent thrusts," Totosai said, the two bowed, and returned to sidelines. When the class was over Inuyasha and Miroku met outside.  
  
"You think Kenshin was impressed?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You worry to much, the test isn't until tomorrow!" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, Miroku," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Miroku, said still chuckling a little.  
  
"Come, let's go Kagome's archery class and wait for her, we have lunch." The two took seats on the sidelines outside and watched Kagome work. She waved to the two as she got up. She loaded her bow, and carefully aimed. Unknown to her, Kenshin was watching. Then she let it fly. It went soaring towards the target. The arrow landed in the middle, a prefect bull's-eye! Everyone clapped.  
  
"Alright, now Kikyo your up," Kaede said. A girl around Kagome's age walked up. She looked almost exactly like Kagome. But their personalities were galaxies apart. Kikyo had pale skin, and eyes hardly anyone could read, not even Kenshin. She and Kagome had been rivals since their first archery class. She loaded her arrow, but didn't even take time to aim carefully, she just fired, and her arrow landed next to Kagome's.  
  
"Whoa, now that's skill," Miroku said amazingly. Kagome punched his arm. "Not that your no good Kagome," Miroku added quickly. When the class was over Sango met up with them along with Shippou, the group sat at their usual table for lunch. It was ramen day, one of the rarest day of them all. It was Inuyasha's favorite, but for some reason he wasn't digging in like he usually would.  
  
"Inuyasha what's the matter? You love ramen, and it's one of the rarest food they serve," Kagome said.  
  
"It's nothing," Inuyasha said, and ate some.  
  
"He's probably still nerves about being picked as a pupil by Kenshin, he's sweating like a pig," Shippou answered for him. Inuyasha got him in a headlock.  
  
"If I say it's nothing, then it's nothing!" he growled.  
  
"But it's all over you face, and it's so easy to spot," Shippou cried.  
  
"Why can't you mind your own business!" Inuyasha yelled, and bopped him on his head. Since that was like the 10,000'Th time Inuyasha had done that Shippou he was used to it, but it still hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha I know you're nervous, but you have no right taking it out on poor Shippou," Kagome said. Inuyasha let the little runt go, and ate. The next day, Inuyasha got up early, today was the big day! He grabbed his sword, and put on his robes, and headed for the test ring. The test went like this. First, the kids went first, and there were different branches of that, then a demonstration from one of the masters. After that, the older kids went up, and finally the matches. Usually it most of the school day. Inuyasha met the others at the ring.  
  
"So Inuyasha today is the big day," Miroku said.  
  
"This might be your last chance to become a swordsman," Sango added.  
  
"What about you guys, isn't this important to you?" Inuyasha asked. They both shook their heads.  
  
"If I don't make it here, I'll just use the skills I do know, and probably become a castle guard or a bodyguard," Sango answered.  
  
"I'll just become a monk."  
  
'You'll be the only perverted monk I know,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome and Shippou walked in. Then Kenshin, who walked up to the group, and said,  
  
"I wish you luck, that I do," he said cheerfully and walked to master table.  
  
"Did Kenshin Himura just wish us luck?" Miroku said surprisingly.  
  
"I think he did," Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha, he probably saw you in your sword class, this might be sign that he might pick you," Kagome said.  
  
"I'm I the only nervous one?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Obviously," Shippou said. Inuyasha was about to grab Shippou when someone bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry about that kid," a cocky voice said.  
  
"Save it for the ring, Kouga," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, I will, and I'll make sure you don't get picked," Kouga chuckled and walked off.  
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha growled. The test started. Shippou was the first one up. His speed, and techniques were good, but his footwork needed some work since he fell twice during a form. His match went well, he had won, but just barely. When the kid part of the test was over the demonstration was up next. It was Kenshin vs. his old teacher Totosai!  
  
"This will be good," Miroku said.  
  
"You got that right," Kagome said.  
  
"Are you ready, Kenshin?" Totosai asked. Kenshin nodded, and got in a back stance. Totosai drew his sword. The two just stood there for a while trying to predict each other's moves before hand. Kenshin drew his sword, and charged with a downward blow. Totosai jumped back, tapped Kenshin's arm signaling a hit. The two stepped back and bowed, then continued. The two circled around the ring keeping up their swords waiting for the right moment. Then they stopped, and charged. Their swords locked together in a strong struggle. Totosai twisted the swords to left, and drew back his sword for a thrust. Kenshin saw this, and leaped over his old master, and tapped his back.  
  
"Not bad, you've gotten smarter when it comes those situations," Totosai said.  
  
"You haven't changed that much either," Kenshin smirked. The two charged again, their swings had gotten faster. They looked like blurs now.  
  
"Man their fast!" Miroku said amazingly.  
  
"I didn't even now master Totosai was still that fast!" Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha can you keep up with them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a little," Inuyasha replied. The clang of the swords echoed through the ring, and the slapping of their feet on the hard floor hit Inuyasha's ears. Totosai swung horizontally towards Kenshin's ribs, the master swordsman jumped back, and rushed up to his old teacher. They both extended their swords at each other. They both were hit. The last hit would decide the match. The two masters charged again, locking their swords together. Kenshin pushed forward, sliding Totosai back. The two looked at each other, and then they both jumped into air, and slashed. When they landed, no one was sure who won. But when Kenshin went down on his knee, it was clear that Totosai won.  
  
"That was a great match master," Kenshin smiled and bowed. "Thank you for that."  
  
"Ah your welcome, I just never knew I still had it in me," Totosai said.  
  
"Whoa, master Totosai just beat Kenshin!" Miroku said amazingly.  
  
"Well he is one of the main master of the temple," Sango said.  
  
"But it's still pretty shocking," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. As the test rolled on, Miroku was up with his staff forms. Inuyasha and the others watched as the young staff fighter dominated his opponent. Next were Kagome and Kikyo. They would shoot their arrows and whoever got the farthest won. Kagome went first.  
  
"I wish you luck," Kikyo said.  
  
"Uh. thanks, I guess," Kagome said. The only reason they were rivals was because Kikyo was always better than her, so Kagome just wanted to surpass her. She let her arrow fly. It shot passed the second to last line, and landed a couple of yards behind the last line. Kikyo was up next. She fired her arrow. It went about the same distance as Kagome's but it landed just a little bit in front of hers. Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome you'll beat her next time," Miroku said. Next were Sango, and her hand-to-hand combat. Her forms and self-defense were higher than anyone in class C. Totosai had given her a medal for that. Finally, Inuyasha was up. His forms and blindfolded moves were amazing, but he couldn't fully concentrate, his mind was solely on what was next, Kouga. His match with Kouga was that last part of his test. He needed to fight with everything he had.  
  
"Good luck Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Face the board," Totosai said. "Bow, face you opponent, bow." This time their bow was shorter.  
  
'They lack respect for each other,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Stances, and begin!"  
  
AN: All right, will Inuyasha be able to beat Kouga? And if he does will Kenshin take him? What if he doesn't? Will Inuyasha just be another boring farmer the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter. See ya then! 


	3. Inuyasha's last chance

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga circled around the ring, there swords in front of them. Neither of them taking their eyes off each other. The blood that ran through Inuyasha was boiling. Oh, how he wanted to attack that bastard, but one thing he had learned in his matches with Kouga was he always had some kind of plan just in case he attacked head on. But this was his chance to prove to everyone he was better than him. The rules were simple first to get five points wins or who points their sword in a death spot automatically wins. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter as he debated with himself weather to attack or stay on the defensive.  
  
"They're not moving, they're just circling each other," Shippou said.  
  
"They're feeling each other out Shippou. They want to feel what the other one is feeling," Miroku explained to the young child.  
  
"It's like their demons," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah I would have to agree with that one Sango," Kagome said.  
  
"And it won't take a while until their inner demons unleash within them," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kouga's left foot move. Then it shot towards him. Inuyasha quickly did a fast mid section parry. Kouga's thrust just barely scrapped his heart. Inuyasha spun fast, and thrusted forward. Kouga flipped backwards, and pushed off the floor. The two locked their swords together trying to push each other back.  
  
"You've gotten better kid," Kouga chuckled.  
  
"Yeah so have you," Inuyasha said. He had to admit that Kouga had gotten better. They jumped back, Kouga charged, and swung a downward blow. Inuyasha leapt over him, and slashed his back.  
  
"Point!" Myoga called. They stepped back and bowed. Then they continued. Kouga circled around Inuyasha his stare as cold as ice. After a while, Inuyasha charged. He thrusted forward towards Kouga's stomach, but the older student dodged to the right, and slashed his side.  
  
"Point!" The score was now tied. If Inuyasha could find an opening near a death spot, he could win. The two charged and locked their swords together again. The two circled around the ring, looking into each other's eyes. The sparks from their sword flew around them. They weren't even paying attention to the ones who were watching them; they were in their own world now.  
  
"Come on Kouga beat that kid!" Kouga's friends cheered.  
  
"You can do it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. But it didn't even look like Inuyasha even heard her.  
  
"I think cheering isn't going to help Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They're in their own world now. They have muted out all the sounds around them, all they can fully hear, and see is each other," Miroku explained. Kouga pushed Inuyasha back, and jumped in the air, for a blow towards his shoulder. Inuyasha quickly flipped backwards. As soon as he felt the cold stones of the floor on his feet, he shot forward. A strong thrust shot towards Kouga's stomach. The older student quickly parried and kneed Inuyasha's stomach, then went for his neck. Inuyasha quickly blocked ignoring the pressure in his stomach. He pushed Kouga's sword away, and they both thrusted their swords towards one another. The audience gasped as the two students cut each other's cheek. They both smirked, and jumped back.  
  
"Not bad for a kid," Kouga smirked.  
  
"Not bad yourself," Inuyasha said returning the smirk.  
  
'Their both fast, and strong, Inuyasha seems to be stronger than Kouga though, that he does,' Kenshin thought. 'But, they're both full of a pride, and stubbornness, that they do, and that could be their weakness.'  
  
"Man did you see those last thrusts, they were so fast I could barely see them!" Sango said.  
  
"Yes they have both trained hard for this moment I don't anything could stand in their way," Miroku said. Blood came down from their cheeks. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his cheek, and held his sword with two hands, and tightened his grip.  
  
'Kouga has gotten stronger since our last fight, I may have to get serious,' Inuyasha thought, and got in a defensive stance.  
  
'The kid has gotten way better, this can't happen!' Kouga thought. Before the two could charge at each other again, Totosai halted them.  
  
"Hold on a minute, I have just discussed with Myoga that this match with continue with blindfolds," Totosai announced. Kaede came down, and handed them their blindfolds. Once they were on tight, Inuyasha and Kouga continued. Both of them taking one step at time to get used to their temporary blindness. They both had their swords out. When the two swords hit each other, the clang echoed through ears. Kouga immediately swung. Inuyasha heard the swish of the sword cutting through the air. He quickly flipped backwards. He shot forward, with his sword outstretched. Kouga did the same. As soon they touched each other, the match was over. Myoga took off their blindfolds. Inuyasha's sword was at Kouga's heart, while Kouga's hit his arm.  
  
"Winner Inuyasha!" Totosai announced. Kouga just growled and walked off. Inuyasha sighed and bowed, then walked off to his friends.  
  
"You were great Inuyasha!" Shippou said.  
  
"Yes that was better than any match I have seen," Miroku said.  
  
"You fought like a demon!" Sango commented.  
  
"You were amazing," Kagome said and smiled. Kenshin walked by, and gave Inuyasha a smile.  
  
"You did a good job," he said, and walked to his room.  
  
"Not only did Kenshin Himura wish you luck before, but he actually complemented you!" Miroku said.  
  
"You think he might take you as his student?" Sango asked.  
  
"I hope so!" Inuyasha said, and walked off towards his room for some rest. As he walked towards his room, he found Kenshin's room opened. The famous swordsman's back was turned. He turned around and saw the young student in his doorway.  
  
"Hello there," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Inuyasha said, this was his chance maybe he would get to be his student after all.  
  
"Good match."  
  
"Thank you," Inuyasha said, and gave a quick bow.  
  
"But you should watch yourself on your chest defense, that could kill you in a real battle." Inuyasha's hopes filled when he said that, was he about to give him a lesson, because if he did he would have to take him as a student.  
  
"Does that mean you going to take me as you student!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kenshin's cheerfulness disappeared and a more serious face came up.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't," Kenshin said. As soon as he said that, all of Inuyasha's dreams and hope shattered.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I cannot have any more students anymore," Kenshin said. "Besides you are full pride, and too cocky for a student your age." Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"I, I could lose that if you taught me," Inuyasha said as if he trying to give him reasons to take him as a student.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot go through that again," Kenshin said softly. All that Inuyasha trained for, all that he worked so hard for was slowly bursting into flames. All of his dreams of becoming a swordsman were shattering.  
  
"But, my birthday is two days after the test, and if I don't become a student by then, then I'll be kicked out, " Inuyasha said sadly. Kenshin hated the look on his face, full of disappointment, but he had to say no, he was too much like his old student, he betrayed him, then died. He didn't want go through that again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't," with that the swordsman walked off, leaving a heartbroken young swordsman. The next morning, Totosai gave Inuyasha the bad news. It was time. He had to leave this afternoon, a ship would take him to the countryside and there he would be just another faceless farmer. Inuyasha just couldn't believe it, all his life he had trained so hard to become a swordsman, now in just two days all that was for nothing. At breakfast, his friends didn't say a word to him, they just couldn't believe that their friend, someone they had known their whole lives was leaving in two short hours. Now who would Shippou annoy? Who would give Miroku a hard punch when Sango didn't notice his wandering hand? And who would reassure Kagome, that she would finally get better than Kikyo?  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Inuyasha said softly when he was done. He walked to his room, and grabbed his things. He looked at his sword. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry mom, I couldn't become a swordsman," he said sadly. As he walked out, he took one last look at his room. He would miss it. That place was where he went to be alone with his thoughts. That place was where he would get in extra training before bed. Nothing could replace his room.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," he said softly and walked off. It was Kenshin's last day here too. He would take a boat to the countryside, and continue his wanderings, but he wanted to talk to Totosai before he left. When he walked in, Totosai was looking out the window.  
  
"Kenshin you leave here empty handed again," Totosai said. "Are these students not enough for you?"  
  
"No master it's not that, it's just, I can no longer have a student anymore. I will not risk the life of another innocent ever again," Kenshin said. Totosai chuckled.  
  
"That sounds like you vow to never kill again, have you kept that vow?"  
  
"I always keep my vows, and I will not take another student."  
  
"What about the young Inuyasha? He shows a lot of skill."  
  
"I do agree, but he is so full of pride, and is cocky, he would be to easily corrupted by the evils of this world."  
  
"Where have I heard that one before?"  
  
"Please, don't," Kenshin said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What will become of him now?"  
  
"Well he is to be sent by boat to the countryside to become a farmer," Totosai said.  
  
'What a waste,' Kenshin said. 'He really had potential, that he did.'  
  
"Anyway, it's nice to have you," Totosai said.  
  
"Thank you master," Kenshin and bowed. Then he left. After a while, Inuyasha came in.  
  
"What can I do for you Inuyasha?" Totosai asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say, thank you for everything, master," Inuyasha said. "You were the closest thing I ever had to a father."  
  
"Ah, well you were one of my favorite students," Totosai said with a smile.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you whenever." When he walked outside, he saw his friends.  
  
"I can't believe your going," Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, whose gonna give Miroku a punch when Sang doesn't notice his hand?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha walked up to the child. Shippou panicked thinking Inuyasha was going to bop him, but he rubbed his head.  
  
"See ya later kid."  
  
"Good luck on your trip," Miroku said.  
  
"I hope you find happiness," Sango said. Inuyasha sighed and was about to walk off when Kagome ran up to him.  
  
"Hold on, I want you to have this," she gave a necklace with purple beads. "It's something to remember me by." He looked down shocked, Kagome hardly gave him stuff.  
  
"Thanks." He said. "Well if you guys ever find yourselves in the country feel free to look me up," with that, Inuyasha one of the best students in the temple, left with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Totosai said as he watched him walk off.  
  
AN: Poor Inuyasha. He tried so hard for nothing. All that training and that hard work didn't pay off. How will he do for his first time in a town? Or what about the boat, what kind of characters will he meet there? And why can't Kenshin have any more students? Find out in the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai later! 


	4. The Boat

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha walked through the mountains in silence. Hearing the pleasant sound of nature around him. The cool gust of the wind hitting his face, and the sound of the birds' songs reached his ears. A fast rabbit passed by feet, and the cry of an eagle filled the air. Even though this place was a place of peace, Inuyasha's mind was far from it. His eyes trying to hold the back the tears forming in his eyes. The words of Kenshin repeated through his mind constantly. The images of his friends playing in his mind like a movie. Nothing in this world could ever replace his memories of his friends or the temple. He even missed his constant fights with Kouga. But now the only things he had to remind him of his temple days were his sword, and this necklace Kagome gave him. She called them prayer beads.  
  
'Kagome,' he thought as he rattled them again. He walked for a couple of days. Hardly eating. His training taught him how to survive without food for at least three days. And it took three days to reach a town. He looked over the town, he saw all these people walking around, buying things, and selling things. Some people were just talking. He saw little kids run around playing tag. He had never seen this many people before. Not even the temple had this many people. He walked down the hill ignoring the pain in his stomach from his hunger. As he entered the town, he looked around for the nearest place to eat. As passed a man, he saw him selling ramen. That one sight alone reminded him of digging into it on ramen day at the temple along side his friends. He just sighed an continued his walk. He looked at the people looking at him. Some mothers even shielding their children from him.  
  
'What's going on? These people look like they are afraid of me why?' he wondered. 'I haven't done anything to offend them have I?' Just then, a ball rolled up to his feet. He picked it up and turned around. He saw three little kids shaking in fear. One of them walked up slowly to him.  
  
"Ex-ex- excuse me Mr.," he stuttered.  
  
"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Can I have my ball back?" Inuyasha was about to give it back when he heard a yell.  
  
"Stop thief!" He turned around and saw man run out of a man store with some loafs of bread under his arm.  
  
'Why would a man steal another man's food, this isn't right. And I have to stop this,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Mr.?"  
  
"Mind if I borrow it for a while?" without waiting for an answer Inuyasha waited until the thief was right across from him. Then he hurled the ball as hard as he could. It whistled through the air like an arrow. It connected with the side of the man's head. Knocking him out. The other man walked up to the thief and took back the loafs he stole. Without a word, Inuyasha walked off.  
  
"That was a good thing you did," a voice said, Inuyasha turned around and saw Kenshin behind him.  
  
"Kenshin? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I have come for the boat. It will take me where I need to go," he replied.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"The country of course."  
  
"I know, but why would you want to go there?"  
  
"I have heard of a problem there I decided to see for myself, and try to solve it."  
  
"Oh." The two started walking towards the boat. When they were on board, they were each given a room.  
  
"See you around," Kenshin said and walked off. Inuyasha walked around the boat looking for his room. He was looking to the side when he bumped into a man in a purple suit and yellow tie with two strong men at his side.  
  
"Did you just bump me?" the short man asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha apologized.  
  
"No, that's not good enough," the man said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bow to me right here right now," he said pointing to the ground, the two big men smirking.  
  
"What? You have to be out of mind," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Are you disrespecting me?" the man growled. Inuyasha just grunted. "Looks like you'll have be taught a lesson, Burtis, Burch teach him," the man said.  
  
"Right boss," the one known as Burtis chuckled. Inuyasha backed up as the two men walked towards him with a smirk on their faces. He looked at their large arms. They looked like they could punch through ten bricks at once. Burtis threw a fast fight hook; Inuyasha quickly ducked under him, and pushed him into the wall. He jumped back into something hard. He looked up and saw Burch looked over him. He threw a punch at Inuyasha. The young warrior dodged to the right, and elbowed him in his stomach.  
  
"Looks like we have a fighter here boys," the boss smirked. The two went side by side and threw two strong punches. Inuyasha ducked and ran between their legs. Burtis ran after him. Inuyasha ran up a wall as he threw a punch. He flipped over him, and kicked his head. Burtis went down to his knee. Burch ran up to him, and threw one last punch. Inuyasha jumped on Burtis' back, and used it as a push off. He double kicked Burch in his face, knocking him down. Inuyasha jumped to his feet watching the two on the ground. He smirked at his work. But when a turned around he saw a fist coming straight for his face. He blacked out after that.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," the boss said. "Letting a 13 year old push around the place, what do I pay you for?"  
  
"Sorry boss he was stronger than he looked," Burtis said rubbing his back.  
  
"He looks like a swordsman judging from those moves," Burch said looking at the now unconscious Inuyasha.  
  
"He didn't even to use his sword, not like it might have done anything," Burtis chuckled looking at his sword.  
  
"Open your eyes fool, if he could knock you guys around without his sword imagine what he could do if he used it," the boss said. "Come on before anyone questions us about him." With that, the three walked off leaving a knocked out teenager.  
  
"I think he's coming to," a voice said. Inuyasha stirred. He opened his eyes only to find that his vision was blurry. He closed them again, and used his will power to focus his vision. When he opened them, he saw a woman looking down at him. She had long black hair, blue kimono, and a wet cloth in her hands, which she put on his forehead. He looked around and found himself in the healing part of the ship. This woman was obviously the nurse.  
  
'How did I get here, wasn't I just fighting those two guys?' Inuyasha thought. He took off the cloth and sat up.  
  
"Easy," the woman said, made him lie back down.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You were found knocked out near the storage area," the woman said.  
  
"Damn, I was that far off," Inuyasha, muttered.  
  
"I guess you were looking for the cabin area," the woman said.  
  
"Who were those three guys?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know more information about that cocky boss.  
  
"That Taski he's the boss of a shipping company, and is part of the reason this voyage is taking place," she said.  
  
"He didn't look like a shipping guy with those bodyguards of his," Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Well rumor has been spreading around that on the side he's a crime boss, and leader of a smuggling ring," she whispered.  
  
"Smuggling what?"  
  
"Deadly weapons, rare illegal weapons, some say he gets them on the black market. And other say the shipping company he owns ships the weapons to his bases in the country."  
  
"That explains a lot," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Anything else you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah who are you?"  
  
"My name is Megumi, and you are?"  
  
"Inuyasha." When he got out of bed, he saw that his sword wasn't at his side. "What the. where's my sword?"  
  
"Oh, that was your sword, I thought you stole it from Taski," Megumi chuckled. Inuyasha just looked at her.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked again. That was the only real connection he would have to the temple.  
  
"Right here," Megumi said, and went under the bed, and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That was a brave thing you did, standing up to Taski."  
  
"Why's that so brave?" Inuyasha asked sipping some tea that was on the counter.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of Taski and his power. He's like a famous person in the government and someone who should really be respected, he takes advantage of this, and gets that respect out of fear. Because of this, he is cocky and arrogant thinking everyone is afraid of him," Megumi explained.  
  
"I get now," Inuyasha said. Taski wanted him to bow because he thought he would out of fear. Lucky Inuyasha feared no one, and plus the temple shielded the students from such things.  
  
"That is an interesting necklace you have there Inuyasha," Megumi said looking the beads. "Do you mind if I try it on?"  
  
"Actually I do," Inuyasha said going back to his tea. The necklace was very important to him. Kagome had given it to him right before he left. He didn't want to risk anyone losing it. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Megumi answered. A head popped in, with spiky hair, and browns eyes. His gi was yellow with black dots. A kid in walked in after a while. He had to be about ten. He had a small kendo sword on his back reveling that he knew some techniques.  
  
'A wooden sword, that can't be as effective in a real fight,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Is the fighter here?" the kid asked.  
  
"He's over there," Megumi pointed out.  
  
"That little scene you pulled off was so cool, everyone is talking about it!"  
  
"Uh. Thanks kid," Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Is it true that there were ten of Taski's bodyguards and you knocked all of them out? Inuyasha sweatdropped. Obviously because of all the people, the story got twisted around.  
  
"No there were only two, and they knocked me out," Inuyasha corrected.  
  
"Oh, but still you still stood up to Taski, hardly anyone has done that!" the kid exclaimed not losing any excitement.  
  
"Yahiko!" a voice called. Then another woman walked in with black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a gi, and a wooden sword like the kid's. Her angry face reminded him of Kagome when he stole her rice, and soup one day. Inuyasha give a soft chuckle.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered.  
  
"What did I say about skipping your lessons, and visiting the wounded!" the woman yelled.  
  
"Calm down ugly I was only taking a break," the kid muttered.  
  
"What did you call me!!" the woman yelled. "That's no way to talk to your master kid!"  
  
"But I only wanted to see him. He's only 13, and he still beat up Taski's bodyguards!" the kid known as Yahiko said. The woman looked at Inuyasha, who was on his feet stretching.  
  
"He does look strong," the woman said.  
  
"Is there something you want to say?" Inuyasha asked stretching some more.  
  
"Are you the hero everyone is talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. I guess," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"But your only 13, and knocked around two full grown men, amazing. Where did you study?"  
  
"Master Totosai's temple in the mountains," Inuyasha replied simply. The woman, Yahiko, and Megumi gasped.  
  
"You're one of the students of the famous Totosai!" they all said. Inuyasha just nodded. The woman looked at his sword.  
  
"Is that real?" Inuyasha just pulled it out, and let her hold it. "Amazing this sword may not be real sharp, but it must be strong to cut through two men's stomachs," she said. Inuyasha just sighed.  
  
"I didn't even use my sword!" Inuyasha said taking it back.  
  
"If you didn't use your sword, then you used just your hands!" Inuyasha nodded. "You must be strong then."  
  
"How strong?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Strong enough to break five bricks," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What do you expect from a student of Totosai?" Megumi said.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" the woman asked.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Karou, and you've already met my disobedient student, Yahiko."  
  
"I was only taking a break ugly!"  
  
"You know kid that really isn't the way to talk to your master," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You see Yahiko, you could learn something from him."  
  
"Your right, then I want to train under him!" Inuyasha just sighed. This would be one eventful trip.  
  
AN: Well Inuyasha has met some new friends, and some enemies. What is Taski really? A crime boss or a simple shipping boss? What kind of adventures will Inuyasha experience on this trip? And if he does run into trouble can new friends help him? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. See ya! 


	5. Brothly Love

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha back to normal in a matter of minutes, in fact Megumi said that he was fine and sent him on his way. But one problem still reminded, where was his cabin! It was nearly time to ship off, and he couldn't find his cabin. He wandered around the ship's lower decks aimlessly. Yahiko was with him saying if he got into another fight he wanted to be there and see it for himself.  
  
"Are you really a student of Totosai's temple?" he asked for the third time. Inuyasha just groaned and answered,  
  
"Yeah I was you've asked that like three times."  
  
"What do you mean was?" Yahiko asked. Inuyasha paused for a minute. Not knowing how to answer that question.  
  
"It's complicated," he said finally, but Yahiko didn't know where to quit.  
  
"What do you mean by complicated were you kicked out because you got in too many fights? Or were you too much trouble, and Totosai couldn't take it anymore," he said. Inuyasha growled. This kid was too much like Shippou he had no idea when to drop a subject, or when to stop asking questions.  
  
"Or were you too good, and Totosai sent here to find yourself a master, or.." but Yahiko didn't get to finish, since Inuyasha as a reflex bopped Yahiko on his head.  
  
"Ow what was that for!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Just drop it!" Inuyasha growled. Dreading another bop Yahiko dropped the subject. Then all of a sudden the ship's horn blew loudly, and the anchor was raised.  
  
"Wow shipping off time already, that was short," Yahiko said.  
  
"Do you have any idea where my cabin is?" Inuyasha asked desperately, and showed him his number.  
  
"Yeah you just go down that hallway and make a right," Yahiko said simply. Inuyasha followed Yahiko's directions and found himself where he fought Taski and his goons.  
  
"I don't believe it, I fought those guys where my cabin was!" Inuyasha sighed. He walked in and placed his stuff down. He put his sword in the corner and just laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He started playing with his necklace as the ship started to move. The constant up down movement didn't bother him. But the waves and the movement of the ship did start to make him sleepy. He dozed off after five minutes, dreaming old dreams.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
"Inuyasha come plant the fields," his mother called, as she pulled out some corn into a basket. Inuyasha jumped onto the fence that separated their home and the fields.  
  
"But mom, I don't wanna," Inuyasha said, and pouted, and folded his arms. His mother sighed.  
  
" You have to or else we don't eat," she said simply.  
  
"I wanna learn something I can really use, like becoming a swordsman!"  
  
"Inuyasha being a swordsman is too dangerous," his mother said.  
  
"But it's exciting and fun. Plus I get to protect people, and beat up my enemies," Inuyasha said excitedly, and picked a stick pretending it was a sword and started swinging it around.  
  
"Being a swordsman isn't all fun and games Inuyasha," his father said from behind him with some grain in an basket, with his brother Sesshomaru at his side.  
  
"That's right just grow up, you will be nothing but a farmer," Sesshomaru said and walked in their house. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him," his mother said as she stood up. "I know you will be something great, but for now at least try and do some farm work?"  
  
"Alright mom," Inuyasha said, and went to plant to fields.  
  
**********End*********  
  
Inuyasha shifted to the left side of his bed. His dreams and memories shifted with him.  
  
*******Flashback******  
  
It was a sunny day as Inuyasha was at the center of his town listing to the stories told by old swordsmen. Many children were their, and some young men listing to the old warrior's stories. Inuyasha got so excited when he heard these stories. It was just about to get to the good part when Sesshomaru tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Mother wants us home," he said simply.  
  
"Just a little longer?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru shrugged and sat with him around the old man.  
  
"He's about to get to the good part," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't see what you see in these stories Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What's the matter with them?"  
  
"Most of these men are making these up," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave a soft growl.  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
"Fine, think what you want." Then a voice rang out.  
  
"Bandits, bandits approaching the village!" the lookout yelled.  
  
"Come, let us go," Sesshomaru said pulling on his little brother's sleeve.  
  
"I want to stay, I want to see these bandits."  
  
"This isn't a story, it's real, now lets go!" Sesshomaru nearly yelled. Inuyasha reluctantly went with his brother, as the bandits entered the village. There were five of them. Three armed with swords, and the other two spears. They walked in with cocky grins on their faces. The elder walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want here?" he asked.  
  
"We want the money you owe us," the leader said.  
  
"What we owe you no money, get of here move it!" the elder said, but the leader pushed him.  
  
"We want the money now, or have you forgotten elder, that my group and I helped you defeat your enemies five years ago, you owe us!" the leader said.  
  
"Please your demands were too high, and this village was too poor, please we have nothing but our crops and our small selling's to support us please we'll give you something else," the elder said again as he got up, but the second bandit punched him to the ground.  
  
"We've given you more than enough time you gather your money now pay up!" the second one said. The leader made him back off.  
  
"You need more time, so be it we'll give you by midnight tonight," the leader said with that, they walked off.  
  
*********End********  
  
Inuyasha started sweating a little, as his memories started get hotter. That night was a night he would never forget.  
  
*******Flashback******  
  
That night it started like any normal night, but then it erupted into the most tragic night of Inuyasha's life. As soon as it hit midnight all of a sudden, the air got hot, and he sniffed out smoke a strong smell of smoke. The next thing that he remembered was he mother waking him up.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up, hurry!" his mother said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"No time we must go!" she said and picked him up into her arms holding him tightly. His father grabbed Sesshomaru and ran with him. Inuyasha looked over his mother's shoulder and saw the whole town in flames. Arrows with fire on them rained down on their poor town hitting many.  
  
"Mommy what's going on!" Inuyasha cried. His mother didn't answer she just kept running with her child with tears rolling down her eyes. The family made it to the forest when the five bandits from this afternoon blocked their path.  
  
"Pay us all that you have and we'll let you go," the leader said. His mother didn't answer, while his father let go of Sesshomaru and drew his sword.  
  
"Let us pass!" he growled. The five bandits drew their weapons and surrounded the family. Inuyasha's mother put him down and made him hold on to Sesshomaru.  
  
"You two you must get out of here!" she said. Sesshomaru nodded. His mother walked up to him and hugged him tightly, and kissed him. She did the same with Inuyasha. "I love you both, now please run!" Sesshomaru grabbed his brother and ran off. That was the last time Inuyasha saw his mother.  
  
*******End*******  
  
"Mommy," he muttered in his sleep. Unknown to him two tears rolled down his cheeks, as he shifted to the right side of his bed.  
  
*********Flashback******  
  
Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha ran as fast as their little legs would carry them. When they finally rested Inuyasha asked his older brother,  
  
"Sesshomaru, what happened to mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Their gone, Inuyasha," he said simply, and turned around hiding his tears from his brother. "Those bad men took them away from us, we're alone now."  
  
"What, mommy, daddy," Inuyasha cried. He held his knees and just cried.  
  
"Father wanted me to give this to you," Sesshomaru said, and showed him his sword.  
  
"His sword," Inuyasha said softly gasping from his cries.  
  
"Yes, but I won't give this to you until you grow up little, now go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Four Months later.  
  
The two continued their wanderings through the mountains. Eating what they could find. Inuyasha picked fruit and gathered water while Sesshomaru hunted for meat. The two brothers were close since they were only family each of them had. After a while, the animals and the fruits were gone as they went deeper into the mountains. Most of the time, they only found enough food for one of them. They switched back and forth for that situation. Soon the food had stopped coming all together. With every day they kept on getting weaker and weaker until one day, Inuyasha collapsed. Sesshomaru carried him on his shoulders for two days hoping for a miracle, until one day it came true. There hidden deep within the trees was a temple with large steps and a shrine. One the left side, Sesshomaru saw kids his age practicing the sword, and Martial Arts. He had hoped for this miracle.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, pity has been taken upon us. You have to make it," he said to his brother who was still on his shoulders. He climbed the tall steps. His weakness getting stronger as his hunger grew. His vision started blur, and spin. But still he pressed on. The feeling in his legs started to fade as he kept climbing the stairs. He had nearly reached the top when he saw am old man with gray hair in a ponytail, a bread, and green, and black gi on.  
  
"How did you find this place?" the old man asked.  
  
"Please help us," Sesshomaru said weakly, and passed out at the man's feet.  
  
******End*****  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled. His memories started to get happier as they played back in his head.  
  
******Flashback*****  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a bed in some kind of temple with Sesshomaru next to him. A woman with a white and red kimono on placed a cold cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Rest child, your safe here," she said softly. Inuyasha went back to sleep finally finding some peace in this place. The next day, he woke up and saw Sesshomaru up and about.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru what is this place?"  
  
"I believe it's some kind of temple, for private training, that is the only reason such a place would be so hidden," Sesshomaru said. The same man from yesterday walked in.  
  
"Greetings young ones," he said happily. The brothers just looked at him. "Welcome to my temple!"  
  
"This is your temple?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes it is," the old man said. "I made this place so that young people want to become warriors can train here without being troubled by the evils of the outside world," the man said.  
  
"I see," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You two are the first ones to find this place without knowing of its existence."  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if we stayed here?" Inuyasha asked. "Please sir we have no where else to go, our village was burned, and our parents were killed, please can my brother stay here?"  
  
"A child should not be exposed to such violence at that age," the man mumbled. "Of course you can!" Inuyasha's face brightened. "But you must learn the rules first." The brothers nodded, and the teachings began. It took them awhile, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally got the hang of life at Totosai's temple. The two trained side by side getting better at everything together, but one day Sesshomaru just disappeared one morning while Inuyasha was sleeping. All that he left was the sword he used during their wanderings and a note.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry, but I must leave here. The last four months with you have been the greatest of my life, but I must leave you now my brother. I leave you with father's sword. Please use it well. I hope you find happiness here."  
  
-Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha read that note, he ran in a corner and just started to cry. He was now truly alone. First his mother, and father, now his brother. His only family he had left was now gone. Inuyasha now had no family, he was alone. He kept crying when a ball rolled to his feet. He looked up and a saw girl with raven hair, brown eyes, and a cheerful face. Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"May I have my ball?" she asked. Inuyasha gave it to her, but the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his face. "Hey why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because my brother is gone, and so is my family," Inuyasha gasped. The girl felt sorry for him.  
  
"You want to play with my friends and me?" she offered. Inuyasha looked up at her.  
  
"O, o, Okay," he said.  
  
"I'm Kagome," the girl said happy that he was better now.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said with smile. The two walked over together to three other kids, and they all played together.  
  
****End of Flashbacks****  
  
Inuyasha woke up. He looked out his window and saw nothing but sea around the boat. He walked out to the deck, and looked at the moon as the breeze hit his hair.  
  
'Sesshomaru where are you?' he thought.  
  
AN: Poor Inuyasha, what a tragic childhood he had. Losing his home, his parents, his brother, but gaining friends that he will never forget. Will Inuyasha ever find Sesshomaru? Will he ever find the bandits that killed his parents and burned his village? Will he be reunited with his friends one day? Sorry that I made this chapter an all flashback chapter. I just wanted to show Inuyasha's childhood, and his relationship with his brother a little. Anyway be sure to check out the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. SEE YA!!! 


	6. A Simple Search

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha stayed out on the deck just watching the water as it hit the boat. His hair swayed in the wind with the salty smell hitting his nose. The full moon shined behind him, as his thoughts wandered.  
  
"What are you doing at this hour?" Kenshin asked from behind him. He walked up next to him.  
  
"Nothing just thinking. I've always liked the wind, and water. They make my thoughts a lot clearer," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"We all have a place where we think better, that we do," Kenshin said. He looked over to Inuyasha who was fiddling with his necklace again. "I see that necklace looks important to you," Kenshin said.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah it is."  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"A girl back at the temple."  
  
"Ah, some kind of parting gift?"  
  
"Sort of it's something to remember her by." Kenshin nodded, and looked out to the ocean with him.  
  
"So I hear you got into a fight this afternoon," Kenshin said.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I see you heard about that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"It is hard not too, that it isn't."  
  
"Yeah well I didn't use my sword if that's what you're asking," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But still why did you fight them?"  
  
"Well they attacked me what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sometimes no matter what the situation is there is always another solution," Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh yeah like what?"  
  
"You could have run." Inuyasha just scoffed.  
  
"I never run from a fight, that's one thing my brother taught me."  
  
"And who was your brother?"  
  
"His name is Sesshomaru, and we went through a lot together after my village was burned down and my parents died. I was only five years old Sesshomaru was ten. He always knew what was going on, he even protected me in times of danger."  
  
"And what happened to him?"  
  
"When he found the temple, we studied there together, for about two years, then he just disappeared, and all he left was a note."  
  
"Oh, any idea where he is?" Kenshin asked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No idea he just left."  
  
"Hey you two," Yahiko said from behind them. "Karou wanted me to tell you that it's time for dinner." Inuyasha and Kenshin went down to the galley, and saw everyone eating some hot soup and rice. The whole set-up reminded him of eating with his friends, he just sighed and got his food, and sat next to Yahiko. He was just about done when the captain walked in.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," he said. Everyone gave them their attention. "It has come to my attention that a quarter of the shipment we are carrying has disappeared." There were a string of gasps and shocked looks.  
  
'Who would steal from a simple food, and clothing shipment boat? Unless there's something else here, that we don't know about,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"A full search will commence in the morning, until then I suggest the thief come clean and return of shipment, and if he doesn't when he is found, he shall be handed over to the proper authorities." With that, the captain left, leaving everyone murmuring.  
  
"I bet you it was Taski who else would steal from a simple boat," Megumi said.  
  
"Yeah, but why would he steal from his own boats, this just doesn't make any sense," Karou said.  
  
"Now Ms. Karou, Ms. Megumi we cannot assume anything at this point, that we can't. I'm positive that we will find answers in the morning," Kenshin said keeping everyone in check. He couldn't allow this whole ship to fight against each other it would be disastrous. Too many innocent lives would be lost, and he wouldn't he couldn't let that happen. "If the search goes will I'm sure we'll find the thieves responsible for this." When everyone filed out of the galley for their cabins Inuyasha pulled Yahiko to the side.  
  
"Hey let go, what are you doing!" Yahiko almost yelled.  
  
"Shut up, you want the whole boat to hear you!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The adults won't find anything tomorrow I'm sure of it, whoever stole a quarter of the shipment wouldn't leave it in a box. If Taski did it, I'm positive he would be smarter than that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So you're saying you think Taski did it? Well go tell Kenshin," Yahiko said. Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Like he'd listen. I need proof rather than just a hunch. That's why tomorrow you and I are going to perform our own little search, on Taski's side of the ship," Inuyasha chuckled. Yahiko was shocked.  
  
"Are you crazy, you know how much trouble we could get in! Besides, that side of the ship is dangerous! We could be killed!"  
  
"Trust me we won't. You in?" Yahiko just sighed, but he knew this was the prefect opportunity show everyone especially Karou that he wasn't a kid who couldn't do anything.  
  
"I'm in." The next morning while everyone was out on the search, on their own side. Inuyasha and Yahiko met outside of the galley, which was a neutral area.  
  
"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ready," Yahiko said. With that, the two walked passed the galley, and made a left into Taski's area. It looked no different than the other side. Inuyasha couldn't imagine why no one came over here.  
  
"This place isn't all that different, I think we'll be fine," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So where do we start?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Let's check the cabins," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But what if they ask what were doing there?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"We'll just tell them were looking for our ball," Inuyasha said simply, and walked into a cabin. Yahiko sighed and followed him. Surprisingly there was nobody there. The two were stumped.  
  
"Why isn't there anyone here?" Yahiko wondered.  
  
"What does it matter, we have to start looking before whoever this cabin belongs to comes back," Inuyasha said. They searched the small cabin. But found nothing. They even ripped up some of the loose floorboards, but found nothing.  
  
"Well obviously there's nothing here," Yahiko said.  
  
"Yeah, let's move on," Inuyasha said. It continued like that. Most cabins were empty since most of them were out on the search. They only had to use the ball story twice. It went on for an hour.  
  
"Can we go back now it's been an hour, and there's nothing," Yahiko said. Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
"We haven't checked Taski's cabin yet, or the storage room on this side," he said.  
  
"Are you crazy! You know what they could do to us with we got caught!" Yahiko said.  
  
"It's worth a try, and besides what if we don't get caught," Inuyasha said. Yahiko groaned and agreed. They decided to check the storage room first. When they opened the door, they heard voices. Inuyasha and Yahiko dived behind come boxes and crates. There was an opening between the boxes, which allowed them to see Taski, and several other men from this side playing cards and talking.  
  
"I see this shipment is going well," Taski said lighting a cigar.  
  
"But boss what about the stolen the goods?" Burtis asked.  
  
"You fool that stuff is meaningless to me, I could care less if pirates stole it!" Taski said and laid down his cards.  
  
"But boss who do you think stole it?" Burch asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Food and clothing mean nothing to me, all that does matter to me is power, and what says power than money, and what says money than selling products to the secret organizations of Japan?" Taski said.  
  
"So Taski does sell products to gangs!" Inuyasha whispered to Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah but who are his buyers?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Who knows. Come on we have to get back, and tell all this information to Kenshin and others," Inuyasha said. The two quietly ran to the door, but Yahiko stepped on a loose floorboard causing a loud creek to echo through the storage room.  
  
"Who's there! Burtis go see," Taski said. Inuyasha panicked and jumped towards the door. Yahiko started to run when Burtis grabbed him.  
  
"Hey boss it's just a kid!" Burtis called with his back turned. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he stay and help Yahiko, or go get help from Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin have you seen Yahiko? He's late for his lesson, he's probably skipping again!" Karou growled.  
  
"No I haven't seen him or Inuyasha," Kenshin said.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Karou asked.  
  
"They're probably down bellow playing a game," Kenshin said.  
  
"So what exactly did you hear boy?" Taski asked Yahiko, who was tied tightly to a pole.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" Yahiko growled. Burtis had taken his kendo stick as well. Plus Inuyasha had run off probably to get help, but how long would that take? Yahiko struggled to free himself, but to no avail, the ropes were too tight.  
  
"Let's try this another way shall we? Burch, make him talk," Taski said. The big muscular man walked up to the young boy, and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I'll never talk!" Yahiko said. Taski smiled evilly, and snapped his fingers. Burch punched Yahiko across his face, then jabbed his stomach. Inuyasha watched from a set of boxes over head. He clutched his fist at Yahiko's predicament. He heard his cries of pain, and groans. Taski snapped his fingers again making Burch stop. Yahiko now had bruises on his face, and a rib was broken. Blood came down from his right cheek, and his forehead. Inuyasha couldn't watch his friend take this anymore. He leaped down from his preach, flipped and landed in front of Yahiko.  
  
"Hey boss look it's that kid for yesterday!" Burch said.  
  
"So he is, what are you doing here boy?"  
  
"It's wrong to beat on kid, especially one who's weaker than you!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well looks like he wants to fight," Taski said.  
  
"What do we do?" Burtis asked.  
  
"Have fun," Taski said. The ten men surrounded Inuyasha with smirks on their faces. Burtis charged, and threw a strong punch at Inuyasha, but the young swordsman quickly ducked and elbowed his stomach. While he was hunched over, Inuyasha side kicked him into some crates. The other nine men went after him. Inuyasha flipped backwards on top of some more crates. The men charged after him. Carefully aiming for a split second, Inuyasha kicked the bottom crate towards them, knocking them back. Inuyasha jumped down and smirked. The men slowly got up. Yahiko on the other hand was amazed.  
  
"Incredible! He knocked down all those guys and hardly broke a sweat!" Inuyasha ran over to his friend, and untied him.  
  
"Come on we have to get the hell outta of here!" Inuyasha said quickly. Once he was free, the two boys ran out of the room.  
  
"After them you fools! If they heard anything they are sure to report it to the captain!" Taski ordered. The men quickly got up, and chased them.  
  
"Oh this is prefect! If Kenshin, and Karou catch us down here, we're in big trouble, and if those guys catch us, we're dead! What's worse!" Yahiko said to his companion.  
  
"Well at least we'll live," Inuyasha said. When they reached the sickbay, and galley they were home free. They ran up towards the deck, and stopped in the middle, out of breath.  
  
"We made it! Without anyone knowing we went on Taski's side," Yahiko said happily.  
  
"So that's where you two have been," Karou said angrily from behind them. The boys turned around, and saw her angry blue eyes looking at them like a mother was looking at her two disobedient sons.  
  
"You just had to open your big mouth," Inuyasha said to Yahiko.  
  
AN: Uh oh. Inuyasha and Yahiko are in big trouble now. Not only with Karou, and Kenshin, but also with Taski, and his men. What started out as a simple search for the lost cargo has turned into one big misadventure for the two boys. But what about that conversation Taski had with his men does that really mean anything? And how will Taski react once he finds out that his men were unable to them? And what will Karou and Kenshin do as a punishment for Yahiko and Inuyasha? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. Oh, and if you like my writing check out my other fic, The Gallio Saga. Well, SEE YA!!!!! 


	7. Big Trouble

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha and Yahiko struggled to pull out of Karou's strong grip on their ears. But she just held on harder.  
  
"I can't believe the logic of you two!" she growled at them. Later, the two boys were facing both Karou and Kenshin. Megumi was there as well nursing Yahiko.  
  
"Tell us why did you even think about going over that side," Kenshin said. His voice was neutral for now. But there was no telling how long that would last.  
  
"I just thought that if we went on that side, we would find more information rather than just look here," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well you thought wrong," Karou said.  
  
"What you two did was extremely dangerous," Megumi said as she finished wrapping a cast around Yahiko.  
  
"You both could of died that you could," Kenshin said.  
  
"But we heard things that might prove Taski stole the shipment!" Yahiko said.  
  
"The shipment was found," Karou said.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha and Yahiko said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes under a floor board in the galley," Megumi told them.  
  
"But who did it?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"That's not important what is important is that we found it," Karou said.  
  
"So what you did was nothing, but cause more tension between us and Taski, that you did," Kenshin said.  
  
"And, Yahiko how could you even agree to such a thing?" Karou asked her student.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha did give good reasons, and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to prove to you that I'm not a kid!" Yahiko said, as he emphasized not, and kid.  
  
"Well all you've proven is that you need more lessons! And you can't start soon with that broken rib of yours," Karou said.  
  
"Inuyasha, I expected better from you," Kenshin said his voice sounded more disappointed.  
  
"What could be a proper punishment for them?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I know one, Inuyasha give me your sword," Kenshin said, and put out his hand. Inuyasha's hand shook over his sword.  
  
"My sword, why?" he asked.  
  
"Please hand me your sword," Kenshin said. Inuyasha reluctantly gave him his sword. Kenshin put it on top of a shelf; Inuyasha stared at it as if a whole part of him was taken away. "Until you prove you can handle the responsibility it will stay up there," Kenshin explained. Inuyasha sighed, and walked out.  
  
"As for you Yahiko, you and Inuyasha have to help the cook wash the dishes until this voyage is over," Karou said to her pupil.  
  
"What! That's nuts!" Yahiko complained.  
  
"Yahiko!" Karou growled. Yahiko growled back.  
  
"Fine," he sighed and walked out.  
  
"Do you think you were a little hard on Inuyasha Kenshin? I mean that sword means everything to him," Megumi said.  
  
"There is a code of swordsman miss Megumi that says a swordsman's lone judgment is meaningless, while the judgment of others is worth a gold nugget."  
  
"What does that mean?" Megumi asked.  
  
"It means that Inuyasha should have ignored his own judgment and options and listened to ours. By doing this he has proven that not only is not ready, to be anyone's student he has temporarily failed as a swordsman," Kenshin explained.  
  
"So as a result he has lost his sword," Karou figured.  
  
"That is correct," Kenshin nodded.  
  
"So when you give him back his sword?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Yahiko called. He found Inuyasha in the galley peeling potatoes, and grumbling.  
  
"Stupid, Kenshin and his damn rules," he growled, and he peeled the potato furiously.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Peachy," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier," Yahiko said. Inuyasha just grunted and threw the peeled potato into a bowl on the far side of the room.  
  
"Whatever," he finally said, and grabbed another one.  
  
"Here let me help," Yahiko said, and sat down next to him. Inuyasha handed Yahiko a potato and they peeled in silence. Yahiko looked at Inuyasha, he looked like he was lost in thought. "Why is that sword so important to you?" Yahiko finally asked.  
  
"None of you business," Inuyasha growled, and threw another potato. Yahiko let go there. Or so he thought. "It was my dad's," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Oh, what happened to him?" Yahiko asked, glad that he finally got somewhere.  
  
"He died when some bandits burned down my village. My mom, dad, my brother, and I tried to run, but the bandits stopped us. Dad gave my brother his sword, and we ran off, after that, the bandits killed my parents. My brother and I were the only survivors of that slaughter," Inuyasha said, as peeled another one.  
  
"Oh," Yahiko threw a potato, and it landed in the pot. There were only two left. "Uh, can I ask you something?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Could you, uh give me a little demonstration on your abilities?" Yahiko asked. Inuyasha got up, and smirked. He loved showing off his abilities.  
  
"Alright pass me a piece of wood," Inuyasha said. Yahiko got a medium sized one, and held it out. Inuyasha quickly scanned it. Then he let his head fall on the wood. A loud crack echoed through the room. Yahiko thought it was Inuyasha's skull since it was a hard piece of wood, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the wood in two small pieces. He looked at Inuyasha who just smoothed out his hair like it was nothing.  
  
"Amazing, but how, I mean that is hard wood!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Everything has a weak point, I just see it easier than other people," Inuyasha said simply, and threw the last potato piece in the bowl.  
  
"Alright, let's see how you are in fighting unarmed," Yahiko smirked, and pulled out his kendo stick. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"You sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," Yahiko said. Inuyasha got ready. Yahiko lunged, and thrust forward. Inuyasha went to the side avoiding the attack easily. Yahiko turned around, and started swinging. Inuyasha dodged them with ease. Not only did Inuyasha have the age advantage, but also his height caused Yahiko to aim upwards more, forcing more energy. Yahiko was about to give up, when he got an idea. He pretended to go for Inuyasha's ribs, Inuyasha jumped back a little, then Yahiko quickly jumped and slammed his stick on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha stumbled back dazed from the sudden attack. Yahiko lunged, hit Inuyasha's ribs with a strong blow. Then he hit the older boy across his face. Inuyasha stumbled back, still on his feet. Yahiko jumped and went for one more head attack, Inuyasha curled in his fingers, and thumb. When Yahiko's attack was close to his head, Inuyasha thrusted his hand at the stick. Yahiko's kendo stick was broken before it reached Inuyasha's head. Yahiko stopped, and looked at his broken stick. He was shocked, Inuyasha had beaten him, and Yahiko knew he wasn't fully trying!  
  
"That was so cool!" Yahiko finally said. "Could you teach me?"  
  
"Sorry, but you already have a master, you're the lucky one," Inuyasha said softly. Before Yahiko could ask him, what he meant Inuyasha walked up to his cabin. Kenshin was at the deck too. Looking at the moon. He sighed, as his thoughts wandered to the face of disappointment, and sadness of Inuyasha when he took away his sword. Perhaps he was too hard on him. The boy did after all try to help.  
  
'No, he only made things worse,' Kenshin thought to himself. But still that sword looked really important to the boy, like a whole part if him was in that sword, but still he need to pass a punishment on him, and that was the only one Kenshin saw at the time. He sighed, Master Totosai would be happy about this, but Kenshin was not.  
  
'He's too much like my other one,' Kenshin thought. 'But it doesn't surprise me, I mean they are brothers.' Kenshin didn't have the heart to tell Inuyasha that his old apprentice was his own brother Sesshomaru, and he was the reason that he had just disappeared. The boy looked up to his older brother, and Kenshin refused to tell him what really happened to Sesshomaru. He sighed, and went back in.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Yahiko said, as Inuyasha dropped the plates they were washing in the sink.  
  
"How do I get myself into these things!" Inuyasha growled, and he scrubbed.  
  
"Hey in my opinion, Kenshin went easy on you, you should see Karou's punishments now their harsh.  
  
"Having fun you two?" Karou asked who was supervising them.  
  
"Karou, how many dishes do we have to wash?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"All them Yahiko," Karou answered. The two boys groaned.  
  
"I see your making them into handymen, that you are," Kenshin said as he walked in.  
  
"More like cabin boys, we even have to deliver the captain's food to his quarters too!" Yahiko complained. Then all of a sudden the boat shook. It only happened for a second, but then another one came. Then that one passed as well.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Earthquake?" Karou asked.  
  
"No," Kenshin said and drew his sword. "Pirates."  
  
AN: Whoa, now we'll see some real action. And especially Kenshin in action. And Inuyasha will be in his first real battle, so will Yahiko. But how strong are these pirates? And what do they want? Are they connected to Taski somehow? Or is it just for fun? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. SEE YA!!!!!!!! 


	8. Pirates

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yahiko, Karou, and Megumi all ran towards the deck. The ship shook as another cannon ball hit the ship. When they reached the deck, five smaller boats surrounded the bigger boat, and were firing cannon balls. The ships closed in the locked their boat in a circle around the smaller ships. Grappling hooks shot out towards the masts. Hundreds of pirates swung on board.  
  
"Aw man this is bad!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Yeah, there has to be like thousands of them," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"What are we going to do Kenshin?" Karou asked the sword master.  
  
"If you're going to fight them, Inuyasha and I can help you, and we can make sure they wish they never got on this boat!" Yahiko said pulling out his kendo stick.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way you can take on these guys by yourself!" Inuyasha added.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Kenshin said to the boys. His eyes were now serious, and fierce. (He's not in Battousai mode yet.) The pirates were now fully on board, and started raiding the ship. The passengers all fled to their rooms, but Taski and his men ran towards the pirates, and attacked.  
  
"Well at least we know that Taski and his men can defend themselves," Megumi said.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to fight off the pirates who knows what their capable of!" Yahiko said.  
  
"No Yahiko," Kenshin said.  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"The most important thing is to defend the passengers that can't fight. And the best way to do that is to get the boat away from this circle of pirate ships," Kenshin said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, you and Yahiko go to the helm and try and steer the ship away from the pirate ships," Kenshin told him. Though the boy wasn't his student, he would need all the help he could get. "Meanwhile, Ms. Karou and I will go to the anchor, and try to raise it. Ms Megumi you get all the wounded, and keep them safe until this is all over," Kenshin said to the small group.  
  
"Right we won't let you down," Inuyasha said, and he and Yahiko ran for the helm.  
  
"Good luck, Sir Ken," Megumi said, and ran to the sick bay.  
  
"Kenshin we have to get moving," Karou said, and the two went down below the decks. Below the decks were clear of pirates so far. But the two had no idea how long that would last. The ship shook again, Kenshin and Karou could barely keep their balance, and it was like an earthquake inside the ship.  
  
"This is bad, that it is. If the pirates continue this, the hull will burst, and we might sink," Kenshin said to his companion.  
  
"Then we better hurry," Karou said, and ran ahead. They reached the anchor without any trouble, so far.  
  
"Ms Karou please hurry, I fear that the pirates will come down here soon," Kenshin said watching her back. Karou tried to raise the anchor by using the crank, but it wouldn't move.  
  
"It's stuck!" she announced, and tried harder. Then all of a sudden five pirates rushed out of the storage room, which was near the anchor. They had boxes from the room, and were armed with spears, swords, and some axes.  
  
"Well look at this, a beautiful woman, and some scrawny guy, let's take the girl, and kill the guy!" the first pirate said to his men, and they agreed. Kenshin drew his sword, as the pirates set down the boxes, and drew their weapons. Two rushed at him. He blocked a spear thrust, and slashed the pirate across his chest. The second one, charged, and swung towards his head. The swordsman ducked jabbed his stomach with his hilt, and knocked him to the ground with a swift kick.  
  
"Ms Karou please hurry!" he said to her, and blocked a slash.  
  
"I'm trying Kenshin!" she said, and tried with all her strength. Kenshin ducked from an ax swing, and slashed upwards on the vermin. The five men were on the ground shocked at this man's abilities, they were speech less for a while, then a strong voice from the storage room called out to them.  
  
"What's the matter boys, we should be half way to the ship by now!" the leader of this small group emerged. He had a black eye patch on his right eye, a white bandana on his forehead, a green gi, and a huge ax swung over his shoulders.  
  
"He's getting in our way captain!" the first one said.  
  
"Is that so," the captain said, and looked at Kenshin. "Some skinny guy with baggy robes, and a butter knife for a weapon?"  
  
"He's better than he looks captain."  
  
"Well I'll see to that," the captain, and took the ax from his shoulders and got in a strong stance.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha and Yahiko ran towards the helm. Ignoring the cries from the pirates, and Taski's men. They constantly had to dodge attacks that kept going after being thrown.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are we going to do if the captain isn't there?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"We'll just have to steer the boat ourselves. Let's hope theirs some kind of island near by," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Look I see it!" Yahiko said. A loud thunderclap ran through the air. Then rain poured down from the night sky.  
  
"I don't see it!" Inuyasha said, as the rain got worse. A lighting flash brightened the area, and Inuyasha saw the wheel like object. "We're about half way there!" Then all of a sudden a spear shot in front of the just barely hitting them. The two turned around and saw a pirate with a necklace, a red jacket with no undershirt, yellow short pants, a shaved head, and one eye bigger than the other. Around his left arm was a rope. He pulled it, and the spear retracted back to him.  
  
"You won't make to that helm alive!" he said to them as he approached. Yahiko drew his wooden sword, and got in a stance.  
  
"Inuyasha go to the helm, I'll handle this guy," Yahiko said sternly.  
  
"Yahiko are you sure? That spear could break that wooden sword of yours as easily as I did," Inuyasha said to his friend.  
  
"I can't always depend on you when I get in a fight or in trouble. I have to prove to myself that training with Karou is worth it. I have to know what I'm made of, and the only way for me to find out is to fight this guy," Yahiko said, then added, "I'll be alright."  
  
"Good luck," Inuyasha said, and ran to the helm. When he got there, he wasn't sure weather he should try to steer the boat away or wait until Kenshin could raise the anchor. He grabbed one of the pegs of the wheel, and was about to turn it when a dart hit right below his fingers. Inuyasha turned around, and saw another pirate climb up the side of the helm area. He had a pointy long nose, a bandana that covered his hair, two swords on hips, and a small bamboo stick. He chuckled.  
  
"Well boy you think you can escape me?" he said with a dark smirk.  
  
******  
  
Kenshin got in a stance, and got ready to draw his sword as the captain approached him. He slammed his ax towards Kenshin, but the swordsman rolled to side as a splinter cut his left cheek. The captain raised his ax again. Kenshin quickly flipped over the huge pirate captain as he brought down his weapon. The captain growled, he quickly turned around and swung his ax around. Kenshin quickly jumped back and the circled around each other for a while.  
  
"Why do you move so much and not attack? That butter knife of yours not strong enough to take my ax?" the captain asked. Kenshin didn't reply. The captain smirked and slammed his ax to ground. The force caused the ground to split and splinters to shoot out at Kenshin. The small pieces of wood cut his robes, and one grazed his leg, but nothing serious. The captain went in for another attack. Kenshin quickly ducked, and slashed his chest in an upward attack. He quickly pulled back towards Karou.  
  
"You're better than I thought," the captain said. The two fighters circled around each other, trying to figure out each other's next move. The captain charged, and swung towards Kenshin's head. The swordsman quickly ducked, but pirate fighter stopped his first attack, and went for mid section swing. Kenshin put out his sword to block, but he underestimated its power and was shot back towards the wall. He was dazed for a moment. The pirate captain smirked, and raised his mighty ax. He brought it down to Kenshin's shoulder. The swordsman recovered one second too late as an incredible pain shot through his body. Kenshin yelled out in pain. His right arm went limp, and he dropped his sword. He went down on his knees clutching his right shoulder, his hand getting blood all over it. When he looked up, he saw the huge blade of the captain's ax coming down on him.  
  
******  
  
Yahiko stared at his opponent, as they circled around the area where they were fighting. The pirate chuckled as he put out his spear. Yahiko didn't take his eyes off him, just like Karou taught him as he pull out his wooden sword.  
  
'I'm not sure how long this thing will hold out. If Inuyasha could break this with his bare hand, imagine what this guy can do!' Yahiko thought. The spear pirate charged, and thrusted forward with his spear. Yahiko rolled to the side, and tried to attack, but the spear pirate tripped him. Yahiko rolled out of the way of a downward thrust. He jumped to his feet, and went for an attack to his head. The spear pirate stepped to the side, and jabbed Yahiko in the back with his spear butt. Yahiko turned around, and swung, but the pirate ducked, slashed the young boy across his chest. Yahiko fell to the ground clutching his chest. The spear pirate charged, and slammed the spear on the ground. Yahiko quickly got to his feet, and charged. But because of the spear's length, the pirate was able to knock Yahiko down before he was in striking range. As the young student fell, he dropped his wooden sword. He clutched his chest as the spear pirate approached him.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha stared at the pirate. He drew his two swords and smirked. Inuyasha stepped back, wishing he had his own sword with him now. He stepped back with the helm behind him.  
  
'Now what?' Inuyasha asked himself as he looked back. He saw Yahiko on the ground holding his chest, with a pirate with a spear going towards him. Inuyasha looked at the pirate. He wished he could help his friend, but right now, he had his own problem to deal with. The pirate quickly attacked with a swing from his left sword. Inuyasha quickly ducked, and jabbed his stomach, the pirate countered with a slash to his cheek. Inuyasha fell, and held his right cheek. His strong point at the temple was sword fighting his second was martial arts, but focused mostly on sword fighting. The pirate slammed his two swords on the ground. Inuyasha quickly jumped on the railing just barely avoiding the attack. As the pirate attacked again, Inuyasha executed a strong jumping sidekick on his chest knocking him back. He looked down and saw that he dropped one of his swords.  
  
"You little brat! That was a lucky hit!" the pirate growled, and attacked again. Inuyasha rolled out of the way and grabbed the sword. He clutched it tightly as he attacked. Inuyasha parried, and went for a mid section slash. The pirate blocked, and kneed Inuyasha in his stomach. He went for an attack to cut off his head, but Inuyasha ducked, and stabbed his leg. He growled, and pulled out a knife.  
  
'Aw damn! One sword, and a knife! What else could go wrong!' Inuyasha thought. He blocked the sword attack to his chest, but he reacted a second to late to block the knife attack to his arm. The knife easily cut through his skin. He slashed Inuyasha's arm, it was a deep, and bloody wound, one that would mostly likely leave a scar. He could barely hold the sword, but he fought the pain as he parried a knife attack, and jumped over a sword slash to his legs.  
  
"I must say boy, I am impressed," the pirate smirked. "I haven't met a 13 year old like you before, you could make a decent pirate."  
  
"Sorry, but I've been taught better," Inuyasha replied and put back up his guard. The pirate charged. Inuyasha quickly parried a mid section attack, and ducked from a stab to his temple. The pirate growled, and threw his knife. Inuyasha leaped to the side, and blocked a slash. Their swords were locked together both wincing, and sweating. The pirate quickly forced Inuyasha's sword into the air, and slashed it out of his hands cutting his left hand as well. Inuyasha watched as the sword spun towards Yahiko's area. He looked back and saw a sword heading towards him.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin saw the blade of the captain's ax coming down towards him. He was about to give up when a clang reached his ears. He opened his eyes, and saw Karou holding the ax with her wooden sword over Kenshin's head. (The harder one she used in her Kyoto battles.)  
  
"Ms Karou be careful," Kenshin said as he got up. Karou gave him a nod as she blocked another one of the captain's blows. The captain hit Karou's sword back, and swung for her head. She quickly ducked, and landed a hard blow on his stomach snapping her weapon in two. The captain dropped his ax, and clutched his stomach like he had a bad stomachache.  
  
"You're going to pay for that girl!" the captain said weakly and walked over to Karou slowly. Then all of a sudden a loud battle cry was heard behind him  
  
"Hiten Misturugi Style: Ryo-Tsui-Sen!" Kenshin yelled. When the captain turned around, he saw Kenshin in the air nearly touching the ceiling. He slammed his sword in his shoulder, because of the power Kenshin had behind it, and the fact that it came from the air, the captain soon painfully kissed the ground headfirst. Kenshin landed with grace as the other pirates retreated. When he landed, he clutched his shoulder, that last attack would have had more power if his shoulder weren't wounded.  
  
"Kenshin are you alright?" Karou asked.  
  
"I'm fine, that I am," Kenshin said. "Ms Karou the crank," he said simply. Karou nodded almost forgetting their part of the plan. She had her doubts though, it didn't work before, but still she had to try. She pushed the handle, and it moved, soon it was moving much easier than before, the anchor was up in no time.  
  
"The rest is up to Yahiko and Inuyasha," Karou said.  
  
**********  
  
Yahiko moved backwards as the spear pirate approached. He turned and saw his sword not too far away. The spear pirate followed his eyes, and threw his spear. When Yahiko was in arm's reach of the sword, the spear snapped it in two. Yahiko was helpless now. The pirate just laughed.  
  
"Did you really think that you could get away with trying to get that sword?" Yahiko stepped backwards to the edge of the boat, the spear pirate with his spear ready for another throw. Yahiko was about to give up when a sword reached his feet from the helm area. The ten year old looked around for the one who might have thrown it, but he didn't see anyone. He quickly grabbed the sword as the pirate threw his spear. Yahiko jumped to the side, and with a powerful slash defeated him. He just sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he felt something. The boat shook for a second, and then he heard the anchor raising.  
  
"Kenshin, and Karou did it!" Yahiko chuckled. "Now the rest it up to Inuyasha," he added quietly. ***********  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped to the side of the sword came down. He side kicked the pirate into the helm. The pirate turned around, and attacked. Inuyasha dodged his swings, but when he was caught between him, and the edge of the boat, he was trapped.  
  
'I never look where I'm dodging!' Inuyasha scolded himself. He looked up and saw the sword coming down towards him. Inuyasha quickly caught his forearms, and held them there, not knowing how long this would last. The pirate twisted his sword hand out of Inuyasha grip, and swung. Inuyasha quickly ducked, and side kicked the pirate into the ocean. That's when he felt it the ship's anchor being raised. He took this chance, and grabbed the helm. His right hurt from the cuts it had received in the battle, but ignored the pain and he started turning.  
  
"The hull has been burst open!" a crewmember yelled. Inuyasha hurried as the ship soon turned out of the circle. Inuyasha looked through the rain for an island. He needed to hurry, fearing that all this time in the water was not helping the crewmembers that were trying to fix the hull. When lighting brightened the dark night, Inuyasha saw the outline of a small island. He made a silent prayer hoping the wind would pick up. His prayer was answered as the light wind slowly increased; the ship was soon on its way to that small island.  
  
AN: Exciting wasn't it? The first real fight in the whole story so far, and it won't be only one! But what will the passengers encounter on that small island? Will Inuyasha get his sword back from Kenshin? Will this battle show Taski's true colors? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. SEE YA!!!!! 


	9. More Trouble

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"That was probably the longest night of my life," Megumi said as she patched up Inuyasha.  
  
"Man you can you say that again!" Yahiko said as he ate his soup.  
  
"Ow! Could you be more careful!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should be lucky that you even still alive, a lot of people were killed last night, and you managed to escape with only a few cuts. And if you could survive a fight with a pirate, you can defiantly suck up a little pain," Karou said to him.  
  
"Yeah, but it still hurts," Inuyasha muttered, and folded his arms.  
  
"We're lucky this island was nearby, that we are. Now the crew members can repair the ship, and we can be on our way," Kenshin said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but Inuyasha how did you fight that pirate without a sword?" Yahiko asked. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I was just lucky I guess," he said.  
  
"Oh yes and one more thing," Kenshin said, he had one hand behind his back, but he reveled it to be Inuyasha's sword. "I think this belongs to you."  
  
"But, why?" Inuyasha asked a little shocked.  
  
"You protected the innocents on broad, and got us to safety such brave deeds defiantly deserve you your sword," Kenshin explained.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Sir Ken, the damage on shoulder was too great for me to fully heal, I'm not sure it will fully heal on its own," Megumi told Kenshin.  
  
"That's not the first time I've heard that, that it's not," Kenshin said. Unknown to the small group, a spy was listing in on the whole conversation. He rushed over to Taski.  
  
"Taski sir, the swordsman, and those two brats are injured from the pirate attack. This is the prefect time to strike!" the spy told him. Taski chuckled.  
  
"Prefect, soon we'll control the ship, and sell the cargo to any high paying gang or pirates."  
  
"But sir, don't you already own this ship?" the spy asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not enough for me. I must be in control of this ship, and use the products in whatever way I want! Go, and get the others," Taski ordered the spy. The spy nodded, and went off.  
  
******  
  
"How is the damage captain?" Kenshin asked. He was below deck observing the hull that burst last night.  
  
"The hull received the most damage," the captain sighed. "We're lucky we were able to get to this island in time, any longer and the ship would have sank."  
  
"How long do you think we'll be here?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. We could be here for a while, the crew has been working ever since we anchored neared this island, they're tired, we're all tired."  
  
"Yes it was quite a night, that it was. But for some reason I have feeling that something bad is coming that it is," Kenshin said.  
  
"It's probably just a feeling," the captain said and returned to work.  
  
'Is it?' Kenshin thought. His training had taught to him to always trust what you feel. But was it just a feeling?  
  
********  
  
"Faster Yahiko!" Karou said to her pupil. Yahiko was in the center of the storage room, which made for a makeshift training dojo for the master and student. Inuyasha watched next to Karou, this reminded of his days at the temple.  
  
"I'm trying! It's hard when you have a broken rib!" Yahiko said to his master.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" Karou said to Yahiko as she got up. It was true, Yahiko said he was tired of laying in the sick bay for the day so he managed to persuade Karou in continuing their sessions.  
  
"Ugly," Yahiko muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say!!!" Karou growled at Yahiko.  
  
"You heard what I said!" Yahiko said back. Inuyasha chuckled. Then a bowl floated in front of his face. He looked up and saw Megumi holding the bowl in front of him.  
  
"Thanks," he said simply, and started drinking the Miso soup.  
  
"You're welcome," Megumi said as they watched Karou, and Yahiko doing katas, and a few pre-arranged self defense together. A whack from Karou's kendo stick would silently tell Yahiko he did something wrong.  
  
"You're going to fast!" Yahiko said.  
  
"No you're going too slow!" Karou shot back.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you show us a kata," Megumi said silencing the two.  
  
"Yeah that'd be cool!" Yahiko said.  
  
"I must admit, I would like how a student from Totosai's temple do katas," Karou said.  
  
"Well alright," Inuyasha agreed, and drew his sword. As he went to the center of the room, he remembered his first test.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Up next is Inuyasha," Totosai said. Inuyasha's hand shook in nervousness. But a hand soon held it.  
  
"You'll do alright, I know you will," Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha nodded, and went out to the floor. ****end****  
  
Inuyasha bowed, and got in a strong stance. He stared with self-defense with Yahiko attack him with a thrust. Inuyasha parried, and put his sword at the side of Yahiko's neck. He soon went on to katas. The three were amazed at how realistic Inuyasha made the kata. It looked like he was really looking in the eyes of an opponent. When he was done, he sheathed his sword, and bowed. Soon Kenshin walked in.  
  
"What's the news Sir Ken?" Megumi asked.  
  
"We'll I know for sure we'll be here for a while that we will," Kenshin replied.  
  
"But we're supposed to be there in three more days, what are we going to do?" Karou said.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll just need to wait and see how things play out, that we should," Kenshin said. Then all of a sudden a gunshot was heard.  
  
"What was that!" Megumi asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"More pirates?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"No they wouldn't attack in board daylight," Karou corrected Yahiko.  
  
"Let's check it out," Inuyasha said, and ran to the deck not waiting for the others. When they reached the deck the sight shocked them. Taski's men were armed with swords, spears, knifes, axes, and pistols. The crewmembers, and the passengers were surrounded. Taski was in front chuckling along with his men.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Taski!" the captain demanded to know.  
  
"Silence I now control this ship!" Taski said, and pointed his pistol at the captain. "Now you better corporate before you lose more than just your ship." The captain sat down.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Taski just laughed.  
  
"For power and money of course!" he answered simply.  
  
"I knew I was right!" Megumi said.  
  
"Taski stop this right now!" Karou yelled. The men turned to the small group.  
  
"Well if the isn't those two brats," Burtis said with a spear over his shoulders which was as big as the man himself.  
  
"And they brought friends!" Butch added.  
  
"Well if it isn't the swordsman," Taski said. "Our circle is complete."  
  
"I always knew you would try something like this!" Megumi said.  
  
"Ms. Megumi, please calm yourself," Kenshin said to her.  
  
"Taski, you have shown your true colors after all," Kenshin said to him.  
  
"Oh yes it was only a matter of time, and with us miles off course no one will know of this unless one of you manage to escape, which is why I have prepared special cells for you," Taski said as some of his men approached them.  
  
"What are you talking about this ship has no cells," Karou said.  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised," Taski said as his men got closer. Everyone except Megumi drew their swords, and attacked. They soon made their way towards the innocents, and created a small circle around them  
  
"Kenshin we can't keep this up," Karou whispered to him. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I am aware of that Ms. Karou, I have an idea that I do," Kenshin said. He parried a thrust, and jumped over the attacker, and ran towards Taski, slashing anyone who got in his way. Soon he was within slashing distance of Taski when Burtis and Butch got in his way. Kenshin stopped as the two enforcers stood their ground.  
  
"I got this one," Burtis said. Butch stepped back as Burtis attacked. Kenshin dodged his thrusts and parried as tried to got forward with a slash. Burtis blocked, and quickly turned the spear for a swing to Kenshin's head. The swordsman quickly ducked, and slashed upwards on Burtis's chest. The enforcer stepped back, and Kenshin advanced. Kenshin ducked, and leaped to side of a thrust. The swordsman went for a slash to his side, but Burtis parried, and kneed him in his stomach. Kenshin stepped back, but blocked a thrust to his heart. He pushed it to the side, and went for an attack. Burtis punched him across his face. Kenshin fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way of a slam from Burtis. He jumped to his feet, and charged. Burtis executed a strong upward block. Kenshin started to push down more, and the spear started to get lower. Kenshin was about add more force when Burtis slammed his fist onto his wounded shoulder. Kenshin yelled out in pain and dropped his weapon.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou shouted, and tried to run to him, but Taski's men stopped her. Kenshin clutched his shoulder with his sword in his left hand. Burtis grabbed him by his neck, and held him over the side.  
  
"Say goodbye!" Burtis laughed, and threw him into the ocean.  
  
"Kenshin!" the small group yelled.  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha growled, and attacked. He blocked a thrust, and slashed the man. He ducked from a slash, and kneed the attacker in his stomach. The numbers soon overwhelmed Inuyasha, and when he back was turned one knocked him unconscious. The other men grabbed Karou, Yahiko, and Megumi, and dragged them to the cells. Karou took one last look at the ocean.  
  
"Kenshin," she whispered as she was forced below deck.  
  
AN: Uh Oh! With Taski in control, and Kenshin, overboard how will our heroes manage to stop Taski? How will they escape their cells? And how do you stop someone so many men, and so much power? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. SEE YA!!!! 


	10. Taski Takes Over

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yahiko and Inuyasha struggled as Taski's men forced them to the cells below deck. Their swords were taken from them, and their hands were tied. But the two boys tried their hardest to escape the grasp of the two enforcers. Only Karou and Megumi were calm.  
  
"Stop it you two, that isn't helping," Karou whispered to them.  
  
"What do you want us to do? Let them take us to the cells?" Inuyasha shot back. One of the men hit Inuyasha on his back with the base of his spear.  
  
"Keep it moving," he said. Inuyasha just growled. Soon they reached the cells and were forced inside. The only sound was the sound of the slam when the guard slammed the door. Inuyasha was with Karou, who was in the corner. Inuyasha had never felt so trapped, so boxed in. He kicked the far wall, shook the bars, anything he thought of that could be an escape route.  
  
"Inuyasha just stop it's no use," Karou said to him after a while.  
  
"It's better than just sitting here and waiting for Taski to take full control," Inuyasha said, and banged on the bars.  
  
"Hey quiet down in there!" the guard said, and knocked Inuyasha back with his spear butt.  
  
"If I wasn't in here, and I had my sword, you would be meat for the dogs once I'd done with you!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it, if Kenshin could beat these guys what hope would you have?" Karou asked, and sighed. Her sword was taken away as well. Taski had taken all hope from them, and now they all had limited options.  
  
"That guy didn't defeat Kenshin with brute strength; he used his injured shoulder as his advantage! So Kenshin could of beaten him," Inuyasha said, and kicked another wall.  
  
**************  
  
"Yahiko stop!" Megumi told the young boy. Yahiko was doing the same as Inuyasha, banging on the walls, and bars. Stomping on the ground, sometimes he even ran into the closest wall.  
  
"I can't stop, not when that monster is in control!" Yahiko said, and rammed into a wall.  
  
"We need to wait and see how things play out," Megumi said.  
  
"That maybe fine for you, but I can't just sit here, and wait for disaster to happen. We have to stop Taski, before he sells the products to gangs, and pirates!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Yahiko there is nothing we can do now. For now we are at Taski's mercy," Megumi sighed.  
  
"No, I won't give in so easily! This cell has to have a weakness somewhere!" Yahiko said started pounding on the walls.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile as the waves started to crash on the island, a hand stuck out of the water. Soon Kenshin surfaced, and slowly walked onto the sand of the beach on the island. He fell on the sand, out of breath. After he was thrown overbroad he literally had to swim with one arm since his shoulder was still too damaged. He laid out on the sand panting with his sword at his side. He looked at the ship.  
  
'Ms. Karou, Ms. Megumi, Yahiko, Inuyasha,' he thought. He gripped his sword, and slowly got up with the help of hid sword. He was about get back in the water when he heard a noise in the trees of the island. He looked around, and heard the noise again. He faced the trees, and prepared for the worse as the noisemakers soon emerged.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha punched the left wall, and sighed. The cell was harder to escape from than he thought. He slid down next to Karou.  
  
"Give up?" she asked.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said simply. He always had a problem with admitting when to give up. And that sometimes got him in trouble. He banged his head on the right wall one last time. He sighed and sat down.  
  
"Now do you give up?" A soft growl was all Karou needed to know. Inuyasha looked back at the wall. He gasped when he saw it starting to crack. He jumped to his feet.  
  
"Karou look!" Inuyasha said excitedly. Karou got up, and looked at the wall. She gasped and saw the cracks.  
  
"All that banging you did must of done must have weakened the wall," Karou concluded. Inuyasha nodded. And started punching and kicking the wall as hard as he could. He knew this was progress.  
  
**********  
  
"Megumi look!" Yahiko said when he saw the cracks.  
  
"Cracks. The wall must be weaker than I first thought," Megumi said as Yahiko punched the walls. Soon the crack got bigger until there was a small hole, small enough for a finger to pass through.  
  
"Man it's not big enough yet," a voice said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Yahiko said through the hole.  
  
"Yahiko! This is perfect! Once we get through we can escape and free the other prisons!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then what?" Karou asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Even if we do escape, Taski is still stronger than all the passengers, and crewmembers combined. How can we beat him?"  
  
"Look we can all escape to that island and regroup!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you know how many we might lose? There are children on board as well! I refuse to put them in danger," Megumi said. Inuyasha and Yahiko sighed, they didn't think of that part.  
  
"We just need to wait alright?" Karou said to Inuyasha. For once, he agreed with her on this one.  
  
**************  
  
Warriors with spears, and axes soon surrounded Kenshin. They wore a red war paint, and carried short swords. Many of the warriors had long black hair in a ponytail like his. Next to their short swords were small pouches. Their leader, who was the tallest, walked up to Kenshin.  
  
"Now what business do you have here?" he asked.  
  
"I mean no harm, that I don't I was only using your island to rest," Kenshin replied. The leader just looked at him, his face unreadable.  
  
"I do not trust you. Strangers have come here before, and killed our people," he said.  
  
"Pirates I bet. Please, I was about to leave, because my ship has been taken over by most likely the ones are responsible for killing your people! They have captured my friends, and are holding innocents in captivity. There are few warriors to help. I ask of you, no I beg of you help me," Kenshin begged, and got on his knees. The warriors just looked at Kenshin, without saying a word. Soon the leader reached behind him, and grabbed a horn. He blew three loud blasts, and hundreds of warriors surrounded them on the beach.  
  
"You are the first stranger to show us true respect on our island, we will be proud if you lead us into battle," the leader smiled. Kenshin got up, and smiled as well. The leader called on the women to bring the boats. Soon the small army was fully on the boats, and soon they were heading towards the ships.  
  
********  
  
What seemed like days to the small group were only a few hours when Burtis opened the doors.  
  
"Taski wants to see all of you," Burtis said with Butch behind him with the other prisoners. Their hands were soon tied together, and forced to the deck.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled, but was hit on his back with a spear butt.  
  
"I only offer a chance to you people. Join me, and company, and I will set you free. If not, your food rations will be cut," Taski said. Yahiko growled.  
  
"You can't do this!" he yelled. Taski just chuckled.  
  
"Of course I can, I am in charge, so who's up to it?" Surprisingly the captain and some crewmen stepped up. Mothers with children stepped up as well. Soon almost everyone was on Taski's side except Inuyasha, and the small group.  
  
"I can't believe you people would agree to this!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Live with it boy, these people have chosen why don't you. Me or hunger?"  
  
"I'd rather sit in those dungeons, and die a horrible death by starvation!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Fine, take them away," Taski, said. The men were about to take them away when arrows shot out of nowhere, and killed them. Everyone looked to side as ropes suddenly were thrown up on the mast. Hundreds maybe thousands of strange warriors climbed on board. Another rope was thrown up, with the possible, and Kenshin followed soon after.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou said happily.  
  
"Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the leader shouted.  
  
"Don't just stand there kill them!!! Kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taski ordered. Then Taski's men and the warriors from the island as well as Kenshin were all charging into battle.  
  
AN: Oh yes! What a great start for a great battle! But this exactly what Kenshin wanted to avoid, a battle between Taski and innocents. Will Kenshin be able to stop Taski before things get out of hand? Will he and his small group be able to take control of the ship, and take it back on course? And will Inuyasha still become a framer after this battle? You just have to read the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai! SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Final Battle

The Student of the Battousai  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The two armies charged. Swords, and spears clanged, and the cries of men filled the air. Front line men on Taski's side fired their rifles at the charging warriors. The warriors fell, but they still charged. When they reached them their cries was heard. The warriors stabbed and slashed their way through the lines, but Taski's men weren't only good with guns, but swords, and spears too. Kenshin quickly blocked an upward attack, and slashed the man across his chest. He ducked, and hit the man behind him with his sword hilt. To him it felt like his earlier days back in Kyoto. This is what he wanted to avoid, but as fate would have it, it wasn't unavoidable.  
  
"Karou look out!" Megumi yelled. Karou looked behind here, and saw one of Taski's men rush towards her. Karou tried to run, but tripped over a body. She closed her eyes and waited for the stab of his spear to come, but when a cry was heard, she opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha fly through air, and nailed the man with a jumping sidekick.  
  
"Thank you," she said and got up. Inuyasha nodded, and tripped another one.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin called. Yahiko turned to him. Kenshin ducked, and slashed as he talked. "Go to the cargo hold, and grab, the weapons down there!" he told the boy, and slashed another one. Yahiko nodded, and was about to run when Kenshin ran up to him. He cut Yahiko's ropes, and smiled.  
  
"I won't let you down Kenshin!" Yahiko promised and ran below deck. As the battle continued it looked like the warriors were becoming overwhelmed. Some of Taski's men attacked from the masts with their rifles and pistols.  
  
"Fire!" the leader shouted. The archers took aim, and fired. Some fell over from the arrow and died from the fall. Other fell, but was already dead.  
  
"Fire back!" the captain for the gunmen ordered. Loud shots echoed through Kenshin's ears and he looked. He saw the warriors die from the gunshots. Blood soon started to stain the deck as the bloody war continued. He never wanted to return to this kind of life. He never wanted to experience war ever again. But because of Taski, he had to. Taski's the one who made him return to the war life. Even though it wasn't a real war, lives were being lost, and that was proof enough for Kenshin that this war or battle was real.  
  
*********  
  
Yahiko ran as fast as he could towards the storage room. When he got there, he opened the door a crack, and looked inside. There were three men. The all had their weapons. They sat around drinking sake as they talked.  
  
'They'll probably get so drunk that they can't even walk right, but I can't wait that long! I'll have to go in and do my best!' Yahiko thought, and ran in. The guards got up, but nearly fell over, since they were so drunk already. Eventually they did up, and charged towards Yahiko. But they couldn't even run in a straight line. They bumped into each other and fell over. Yahiko chuckled, and grabbed their swords once they were down.  
  
"Get that kid!" the leader shouted, and got up. Yahiko smirked, and tripped him with his stick.  
  
"Drinking's bad for you," Yahiko said, and hit him right on his head knocking him out. He smirked and ran to his friends.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha dodged a spear thrust, and kneed the man in his stomach. He saw one run towards him with his sword over his head. Inuyasha quickly leaped to the side, and tripped him with a strong kick to his legs. He smirked.  
  
'I don't need my sword!' he thought and jabbed a man in his stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha catch!" Yahiko shouted. Inuyasha was caught off guard by the sudden yell, and turned. He saw Yahiko throw his sword at him. He smirked and flipped towards it. He caught it and with pure grace, landed perfectly. He blocked a sword thrust, and side kicked the attacker away. He smirked at what Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would think of him now, from a strong student at the temple to defending the innocents. He blocked a swing, and slashed the man across his chest. Inuyasha was forced backwards as constant attacks came from all around him. He kept on backing up until he hit someone's back. He turned around, and saw Kenshin behind him. The two nodded, and fought together.  
  
********  
  
"Yahiko watch out!" Karou yelled to her student, and hit the man across his face. Yahiko ducked from a sword swing, and whacked the man in his stomach. Karou quickly jumped backwards from an ax swing, and knocked it out of his hands with a strong upwards attack. Yahiko cam from behind, and knocked him out with a blow to his head. The two smirked, and went back to the battle.  
  
********  
  
Kenshin blocked another a thrust, and side kicked the attacker to the ground. It felt good to have someone watch his back again. He had been so used to always looking behind him in a battle that he had forgotten how it felt to have someone look for you. He looked at Inuyasha and saw a spear coming right towards him.  
  
"Look out!" he said and pushed him out of the way. Inuyasha turned and saw Burtis with a big smile on his face. On his right arm was a rope wrapped around it. He pulled it back, and the spear retracted to him.  
  
"You," Inuyasha said simply, and got in a strong stance. Burtis smirked, and charged. Inuyasha quickly parried a thrust from him, countered with a thrust of his own. Burtis blocked, and kneed Inuyasha in his stomach. When he was hunched over, Burtis hit him across his face with his spear butt. Inuyasha stumbled over, but kept balance as he attacked with a strong overhead attack. Once Burtis blocked, Inuyasha quickly front kicked his stomach, and slashed him across his face. Burtis growled, and stabbed Inuyasha's arm. His arm was forced back, and Burtis went for his stomach, but Inuyasha flipped backwards, just barely missing the attack. The young warrior quickly blocked a side attack, and slashed Burtis' thigh. Burtis stepped back, and held his thigh. Inuyasha saw his chance, and charged. Burtis growled, and threw his spear. Inuyasha gasped, and dived to the side. As Inuyasha got up, Burtis retracted and charged. Inuyasha blocked a high thrust, and jabbed Burtis in his stomach. Inuyasha then knocked him over with a strong scissors kick. With him on the ground, the young warrior put his sword near Burtis' throat.  
  
"Give up," Inuyasha said simply. Burtis gripped his spear.  
  
"Never," he answered, and tipped Inuyasha. Burtis jumped to his feet, and went for the downward thrust, but Inuyasha quickly rolled out of the way. Burtis stopped chasing after him, and threw his spear when Inuyasha got up. When he looked behind him, Inuyasha quickly dodged the spear, and cut the rope. He got Burtis in a corner, and put his sword where it was last time. But Burtis didn't look sacred at all. In fact he was laughing!  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You, you think you've won, but you haven't!" Burtis laughed. Inuyasha flipped his sword, and was about to ask what he meant, but then he saw Butch's reflection in his sword. He was above him with his pistol, about to shoot! Inuyasha gasped, and jumped to side. A gunshot was fired. When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw Burtis dead, and Butch with a look of horror on his face. He dropped down, and slowly walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"You made me kill him! I'll kill you!!!" Butch shouted, and pulled out his spear. He brought down his spear, but someone blocked it. Inuyasha looked and saw Karou over him.  
  
"Karou?"  
  
"Let's just say it's a thank you for earlier," she said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded, and got up, and ran to help with the battle.  
  
"Well little girl, I guess I have to get through to you then!" Butch said, and attacked. Karou blocked his thrust attack, and hit him in his chest. Butch only stumbled back, and came back for another attack. Karou dodged his downward attack, and hit him in his face, knocking him down. But Butch wouldn't stay down he just kept on coming. Karou blocked a series of thrusts, and spun to the side when he attacked again. She tripped him with a hit to his legs, but that wasn't enough. Butch got up, and threw his spear. Karou gasped, and ducked. She then rushed towards him, and with a powerful jumping attack landed a hard blow on his head, knocking him out. She sighed, and ran to help Yahiko.  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin blocked, another attack, slashed his attacker away. He turned and saw Taski retreating to the storage rooms. Kenshin ran after him, knowing if he stopped him, this battle would end. Inuyasha saw Kenshin chase after Taski to the storage room. Inuyasha saw that things were getting under control here, so he ran to help Kenshin.  
  
"Inuyasha, go back, this might get rough, that it might," Kenshin warned him.  
  
"You might need help, you can't do this yourself," Inuyasha said. Kenshin smiled. Even though he still wasn't his student, he sure was acting like it. When the two reached the storage room, they saw Taski trying to gather items.  
  
"It's over Taski, that it is. Surrender now," Kenshin said with his sword drawn.  
  
"I don't think so," Taski said, and pulled out his pistol, and fired. Kenshin jumped to side and charged. Taski fired again, but Kenshin jumped in the air. Taski fired at him in desperation, but Kenshin flipped backwards and landed with grace. He slashed the pistol out of his hands and tripped him to the ground.  
  
"It's over," Kenshin said as he sheathed his sword. Then a gunshot was heard. They looked at Taski, and found him dead.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I happened," said a voice. The two turned and saw a man who looked like a pirate step in. He had a red gi, with white baggy pants. He had a scar on his cheek, and black short hair. His eyes were a cold brown, his face emotionless. In he hands was the smoking pistol, and on his hip was sword.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I am Katsuria," the man said. "Taski's boss."  
  
"Taski has a boss? I thought he was the one in charge," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Even people in those high places have bosses. And I am Taski's boss," Katsuria said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I gave Taski a simple assignment, take over the boat, and bring back products to Tokyo so that we can sell them to the gangs, and pirates. Taski said that this was a big mission, and asked for a group of men to aid him. I agreed, and almost supplied him with a whole army. I thought he could handle it, but I had my doubts. So, I came along.  
  
"Taski had no idea that I was here. I wanted to stay low and see how things go. Then I find you, and that other brat," Katsuria said and pointed to Inuyasha. "You just had to sneak on that side of the ship. You nearly jeopardized the assignment. Then I realized that Taski was taking too long, so I signaled for some friends of mine, a tribe of pirates to come raid the ship, and practically do Taski's job for him."  
  
"You're the reason the pirates came in the first place!" Kenshin said.  
  
"That's right. Then I see you, and your small group foil the pirates' attack, but they managed to weaken you, and the ship. And that was the perfect time for Taski to attack, which he did, and everything was going fine until you show up, and ruin everything with that army of yours. So, I decided to do it myself. But I decided to give Taski one more chance. I come down, and see him fail again. So, I decided that I have given him enough chances, and he couldn't disappoint my business anymore, so I killed him."  
  
"So you're the real reason behind all this!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That's right boy," Katsuria said.  
  
"I'll make you pay!" Inuyasha yelled and attacked.  
  
"Inuyasha no! No!!!" Kenshin yelled at him. But it was too late. Katsuria shot Inuyasha in his leg, and threw him into the wall.  
  
"Well that's one down," he said with a smirk. "I've seen you many times before, and heard about you too. Red hair, cross-shaped scar on his cheek, amazing sword abilities. You must be Battousai the Man Slayer."  
  
"I was Battousai," Kenshin corrected him.  
  
"Ah yes. I could shoot you now, but I'd like to see if you live up to your name," Katsuria said. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, neither of the two men moved, as they tried to read what the other was going to do as a first attack. After a long while, they both started to run towards each other as they drew their swords. A loud clang was heard as their swords met. They pushed back, and charged again. Their swords met with another clang. Katsuria pushed Kenshin's sword upwards, and went for a slash to his chest, but Kenshin quickly brought down his sword, and blocked. Kenshin pushed back, and attacked with an overhead attack. Katsuria quickly moved to the side, and tried to stab Kenshin's side. The former Battousai quickly jumped back, and attacked with a thrust to Katsuria's back. The boss moved to the side, and blocked. The two were so wrapped up in their battle they didn't hear Inuyasha's groans as he got up.  
  
"Man all that happened to fast," he mumbled, and looked at the fight. He was amazed at Kenshin's abilities, and Katsuria's.  
  
Kenshin quickly parried and thrust, and countered with a slash, but Katsuria blocked, and kneed Kenshin in his stomach. As Kenshin stepped back, Katsuria advanced. He went for Kenshin's head, but Kenshin quickly blocked upwards. He let go of the block and spun for a quick slash. Katsuria blocked. The two had their swords locked together as they glared at each other. Katsuria then let go of the block and stabbed Kenshin's arm, then his leg bringing him down.  
  
"I'm disappointed Battousai, but I guess after ten years your Battousai instincts have lowered, so say goodbye," Katsuria said and was about to bring down his sword, when Inuyasha jumped in and blocked.  
  
"Brave boy. Very brave, but I thought you have learned your lesson last time."  
  
"I don't give up so easily," Inuyasha said, and brought up the swords and attacked with a thrust. Katsuria dodged to the left, and went for the slash to Inuyasha's back, but he quickly ducked, and countered with a slash. But Katsuria blocked upwards. Inuyasha blocked a series of thrusts and slashed from the boss as he began go towards the wall. Inuyasha decided to forget about the defensive for now and went on the offensive. He blocked one last thrust, and attacked with a downward slash. Katsuria jumped to the side, and attacked with a strong thrust. Inuyasha blocked, and forced the swords into his face. As he was dazed, Inuyasha jumped behind him, and went for a thrust. Katsuria quickly recovered, and parried. He elbowed Inuyasha in his face, and slashed his chest. Inuyasha stepped back holding his chest for a second.  
  
"Are you backing down?" Katsuria asked.  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha growled and attacked with a thrust, but Katsuria blocked, and pushed it away for an upward slash to cut off his arm, but Inuyasha quickly pulled his arm in, and stabbed Katsuria's arm.  
  
"Nice counter boy. You learn fast, but that's still not enough to stop me!" Katsuria said, and attacked.  
  
*********  
  
Back on the deck, the battle was still going on. The causalities were becoming higher, and higher with every hour. Yahiko blocked a slash, and knocked the man out with a blow to his face.  
  
"Karou where are Kenshin, and Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"There in the storage room with Taski," Karou replied, and blocked.  
  
"They better finish him off because I'm not sure how long those warriors can hold out!"  
  
'I hope they're okay,' Karou thought.  
  
*********  
  
Inuyasha blocked Katsuria's slash, and kneed him in his stomach. While he was hunched over Inuyasha attacked with a thrust, but Katsuria parried quickly, and slashed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha stepped back.  
  
'This guy is getter harder, and harder. I'm not sure long I can hold out,' Inuyasha thought. Then he thought of something. 'Didn't Totosai say something about this?' he did. And Inuyasha remembered.  
  
****The Temple****  
  
Inuyasha fell over as Kouga knocked him down. He was still young about only 9, and he was beginning to hate Kouga. He was so cocky and arrogant. And he was getting to friendly around Kagome, and that just got Inuyasha mad. So, he tried fighting him in the practice ring to prove that he's better than he is, but he was beaten. Totosai helped him up.  
  
"Remember Inuyasha, when facing an enemy who is stronger than you, and faster than you. You need to get their mind off the battle for just a few seconds so that you can attack." Inuyasha nodded and ran off.  
  
****Now****  
  
"Alright here it goes," Inuyasha muttered and attacked. Katsuria blocked, and their swords were locked together, Katsuria started to push Inuyasha back. Inuyasha tried to hold his ground, but Katsuria was too strong. So, Inuyasha pushed his sword away, and spat in his face, distracting him. Inuyasha seeing an opening, spun, and attacked with a powerful, and fast upwards slash. It was so strong that Katsuria was in the air as he fell. The cut was deep, and long. He looked like was dead, but he wasn't.  
  
"I can't believe that, it was that one second that cost me the fight," he said weakly, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I did it!" Inuyasha said and fell to a knee.  
  
"Inuyasha, that was incredible that it was!" Kenshin said and helped him up. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin," Inuyasha and bowed.  
  
"How did you manage to finish him?"  
  
"A little lesson from the temple," Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Kenshin! Inuyasha!" a voice called out. It was Karou with Yahiko, and Megumi. When they got to the storage room, they gasped. They saw Kenshin and Inuyasha, but they looked like they went through a tough battle, and two men on the ground. One was Taski, and the other was one they did not recognize.  
  
"Aw man! I missed it!" Yahiko groaned.  
  
"Sir Ken who is that?" Megumi asked and pointed to Katsuria.  
  
"Long story, Megumi," Inuyasha said.  
  
"How did the battle go?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Taski's men surrendered," Karou informed him.  
  
"Thanks to us!" Yahiko said proudly.  
  
"Yes you have a lot to be proud of that you do Yahiko." The group left the storage room, and Inuyasha, and Kenshin answered Karou and the other's questions.  
  
Later, the police came and arrested Taski's remaining men, and Katsuria, who need medical attention.  
  
"Himura, we are in your debt. We have been on this case for years, and have never gotten close to an arrest, but because of you, this case is finally closed," the captain said.  
  
"You should be thanking Inuyasha, that you should," Kenshin said.  
  
"Thank you," the captain said, and walked off with the men.  
  
"And I must thank you," Kenshin said to the leader of the warriors, who stayed for medical attention. "If you and your people hadn't helped then Taski would of easily taken over," Kenshin bowed to him.  
  
"It was our pleasure. If you ever need us, you know where to find us." And with that the leader left, along with his people back to their island.  
  
"Good news everyone!" the captain said happily. Everyone listened. "The ship's hull has been fixed!" Everyone was relived. Soon the original voyage continued. After two days, the ship finally landed in the country. Inuyasha sighed after all that time; it felt good to see land again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kenshin.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that Katsuria could of never of been caught without your help. And I saw you fight. You have great skills for someone your age. And see you becoming a great swordsman," Kenshin said. Inuyasha was surprised. He was to become a framer wasn't he? That's why he was here.  
  
"What are you talking about Kenshin?" Inuyasha asked. Kenshin smiled and got right to the point.  
  
"I would like you to become my student," Kenshin said with a smile. Inuyasha's face brightened. This was what he had dreamed of. After all that time he was finally going to become Kenshin's student. He wished the others could see this. Despite this Inuyasha managed to keep himself calm.  
  
"I accept," Inuyasha said calmly. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Come, a great deal lies ahead of us that it does," Kenshin said.  
  
"Alright I'm coming, master," Inuyasha said with a smile, and followed Kenshin, knowing that a great deal did lie ahead for them.  
  
THE END (For Now)  
  
AN: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!! Inuyasha is finally Kenshin's student!!! After all that has happened it has finally happened, Inuyasha is now the student of the Battousai! And aw man what he had to go through! And this is my first finished fic!! (Dances around.) Anyway, keep watching for next part of the series, where the adventure starts. So, goodbye for now. And see ya next time!  
  
(Goes off to celebrate first finished fic.) 


End file.
